


В тени: Инверсия

by KoTana_Poltergeist



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Astronauts, Femslash, Friendship, Murder, Other, Space Opera, Violence, Xenomorphs (Alien Series)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoTana_Poltergeist/pseuds/KoTana_Poltergeist
Summary: "Дано: старое и списанное со счетов людское судно "Skeld" под руководством и обслуживанием десяти членов экипажа. Двое из астронавтов на самом деле являются самозванцами - инопланетными организмами, скрывшимися под человеческими личинами и враждебно настроенными к текущей миссии, да и к двуногим в целом..."
Kudos: 1





	1. Чужаки

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик - альтернативное развитие событий более раннего фика ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697415/chapters/67784666 )  
> Персонажи те же, лишь у некоторых поменялась роль.
> 
> Всего астронавтов 10:  
> Белый, Красный, Розовая, Желтый, Черный, Фиолетовый, Синий, Циановый, Лаймовая, Оранжевый.
> 
> Упоминающиеся пейринги:  
> \- Оранжевый Х Лаймовая (супруги)  
> \- Красный Х Розовая  
> \- Циановый Х Розовая

Черный и Фиолетовый не контактировали меж собой. Эти два астронавта с самой посадки в мини-челнок не проявили интереса к сближению друг с другом, что во время знакомства мельком отметил весь экипаж.

Черный и Фиолетовый даже на отправившемся в далекий космос большом корабле, отделенном от миллиардов более приятных возможных собеседников толщей недружественного космического пространства, ограничивались скупыми приветственными кивками по утрам, что мельком заметили две трети спешащего по делам экипажа.

Черный и Фиолетовый не выдвигались на ремонтные работы вместе, предпочитая разные компании, совершенно иные сферы общения и занятий. На это экипаж уже не обратил внимания, поглощенный заботой о рассыпающемся судне.

Черный и Фиолетовый проводили эту ночь рядом, бок о бок лежа в не слишком-то просторной для совместного ночлега спальной нише комнаты одного из астронавтов. Периодически непроизвольно пихаясь затянутыми в теплые рукава локтями, оба полуночника шепотом вели разговор.  
— Мы крупно проебались!..  
— Тише ори, Смог.  
— Я и так тихо, — но мужчина в угольно-темном спортивном костюме послушно убавил тон, отчего голос стало практически не различить. Но собеседник обладал неплохим слухом. — Мы крупно проебались, когда, уничтожив медпункт, оставили в живых медика. Да, сканеров и прочей опасной для нас аппаратуры больше нет, но на борту все еще присутствует человек, способный не только касанием ко лбу определить отклонения в температуре. И с этим нужно разобраться, Тенёк!

Тот, кого называли Теньком, обладал не настолько долговязой фигурой, как сосед по матрасу, и чувствовал себя в нише менее сжато, а потому ответил независимым, раздраженно-недовольным тоном:  
— Сам знаю, что нужно убрать медика. Эта Розовая всё чаще общается с Красным, а после пожара почти от него не отходит, — Тенёк ладонями потер предплечья в баклажанового оттенка рукавах, натянутых на кисти. Он слегка мёрз без скафандра и мечтал укутаться в одеяльный кокон поскорее. Тепла от черного бока отчаянно не хватало для удовлетворения мерзлячьих потребностей. — Если они создадут устойчивый тандем, то станут проблемой для нас. Пары сложно устранять…  
Согласный кивок.  
— Хватает и одной проблемной парочки, — Черный многозначительно хмыкнул, намекая на супружеский Оранжево-Лаймовый дуэт шумных и вездесущих людей, своей скандальностью прославившихся чуть ли не на всех планетах Солнечной Системы.  
— А еще Синий с Циановым часто вместе… — вздохнув, астронавт фиолетовых тонов повернулся набок, к невольному напарнику спиной, и прикрыл глаза, чтобы подремать в размышлениях. Понятливый Смог позади него притих — ближе к сигналу побудки мужчина осторожно покинет чужую комнату и вернется в свою, а пока что «беседа» не закончена.

Сложная задача требовала решения.  
Дано: старое и списанное со счетов людское судно «Skeld» под руководством и обслуживанием десяти членов экипажа. Двое из астронавтов на самом деле являются самозванцами — инопланетными организмами, скрывшимися под человеческими личинами и враждебно настроенными к текущей миссии, да и к двуногим в целом. Самозванцы (а еще «предатели», «чужаки», «импостеры») с самого начала полета осведомлены о личностях друг друга и пытаются работать совместно, хотя им сложно — мешает видовая разница, так как оба родом с совершенно удаленных друг от друга планет, и до посадки на мини-челнок чужаки в глаза не видали друг друга.  
Фиолетовый и Черный — импостеры, желающие получить судно под свой контроль.

Что касается мирного экипажа, тот пока еще не был в курсе о наличии на борту врагов, и единственное, что смущало людей — обилие поломок всех систем, вплоть до заедания ролл-ставней в столовом окне выдачи питательных порций.  
Больше всего беспокойства по этому поводу тяжким грузом ложилось на плечи ремонтников, коими являлись Синий и Циановый. Совершенно разные по натуре, эти астронавты неплохо ладили меж собой еще до полёта и теперь отправились в рейс бесстрашно. Настоящие выдрессированные космические псы…  
По-свойски на звездолете себя вели и Розовая с Красным, носившие бремя должностей медика и оружейника. При наличии высокого уровня романтизма этих двоих можно было бы назвать «мамой и папой экипажа», до того по-опекунски они относились команде, состоявшей преимущественно из еще совсем недавно совершенно незнакомых друг другу людей. Оба человека неплохо общались с Черным, и, похоже, что все трое нравились друг другу…  
Бесполезные для открытого космоса должности носили Оранжевый геолог и Лаймовая биолог, чьи ученые мозги дожидались высадки на планету Полюс и вот там-то готовились развернуться вовсю. На корабле же оба помогали с простейшими задачами вроде сброса мусора и присмотра за растительностью в кислородной комнате. Оставаясь честным перед собой, Фиолетовый, прикидывающийся тоже вожделеющим прилета на Полюс псевдо-рекламщиком, считал оранжево-лаймовый дуэт бесполезнее себя — ведь он, будучи подготовленным вторженцем, хотя бы изучил нюансы корабельных систем и мог, если вдруг крайне приспичит, подлатать что-либо…  
Значительной угрозой для предательской миссии Фиол видел Желтого, обладавшего доступом ко всем бортовым компьютерам и, следовательно, средствам связи с колониями и станциями, откуда к астронавтам могла бы прилететь спасательная группа. Это первая проблема, а вторая — Желтый часто просиживал крепкие штаны перед монитором камер наблюдения. Да, Черный с Красным не менее часто терлись в охранной комнате, но риск внезапного палева в коридоре все равно сохранялся. Один плюс — пока Желт на камерах, можно быть уверенным на девяносто процентов, что в комнате связи нет никого, ибо не пользовалась она популярностью…  
С капитаном корабля, Белым, и вовсе состоялся на третий день полета разговор, сильно повлиявший на положение вещей и отношение чужаков к сложившейся на борту атмосфере…

_Они втроем сидели в навигационной, за закрытыми дверями. В тишине компотными ягодами плавали щелчки крохотного маятника Ньютона на панели и попискивание рулевой аппаратуры.  
— То есть, кэп, Вы откровенно сообщаете…  
— Что мне известно о вашей сущности, — подтвердил капитан с красивым, но отторгающе-холодным позывным «Снег». — Более того, Компания о вас всё знает, она сюда и отправила меня… куратором, — угрюмо закончил он.  
— То есть, — немного растерянно повторил Смог, чей черный скафандр казался негативом капитанского, — человеческая Компания поощряет нахождение на борту ксеносов? Но почему?  
— Это уже не ваше дело, — узловатыми жесткими пальцами Снег устало потер глаза, — а мне запрещено говорить всё. Моя обязанность — проводить вас до заправочной станции, а дальше уже как получится. Не задавайте много вопросов. Чем меньше мы все знаем, тем дольше проживем._

_На это Черный промолчал, но его округлившиеся глаза были прекрасно видны под тенью поднятого зеркального визора.  
— Я так не думаю, — все же возразил самозванец с прорвавшейся досадой. — Агенты Компании обещали мне полную анонимность, а тут вон какой сюрприз! — и в голосе проскользнуло угрожающее рычание, и сидящий рядом Тенёк непроизвольно повернулся на звук, ибо впервые чуял исходящую от товарища агрессию. Это было странно и интересно, но момент для разглядывания выдался совершенно неподходящий.  
— Можно задать вопрос? — импостер в фиолетовой экипировке поднял руку, словно послушный школьник на уроке. Замешкавшийся капитан кивнул, и Фиол продолжил говорить: — Если Вы о нас знаете, то почему бы Вам не обеспечить мирный полет? Над Полюсом человеческий экипаж отстыкуется в одном из пригодных для этого отсеков и отправится на планету, а мы полетим дальше — неплохой расклад, не так ли?.._

_— Ты сатурнианец, верно? — Снег утомленно перебил ксеноса, помешав закончить речь. — Из тех, кто относится к виду «сок».  
— Какое это имеет значение…  
— Когда ты охотился в последний раз? — тоном человека можно было намораживать льдистые узоры на оконное стекло. — Дней пять назад? Значит, меньше, чем через двадцать дней, ты снова захочешь пищи?  
Конечно же, очевидно было, о чем речь. Фиолетовый опустил голову.  
— Да, — тихое, согласное и прямое. — Ваша бортовая еда мне не подходит. Мне придется красть из крио-отсека какое-нибудь животное, размораживать и поглощать его.  
Ему вдруг показалось, что черно-белые собеседники незаметно, но ощутимо отодвинулись прочь, подальше на безопасное расстояние._

_— Предложенный расклад имел бы место быть, если бы вы двое еще не убивали людей, — Белый сказал это, будто перерезал ленту, связывающую его с надеждами не слишком-то уверенных в себе чужаков. — В данном же случае, когда на руках у вас два трупа, по меньшей мере, я, как капитан людей, вынужден считать импостеров угрозой.  
— Кислое у Вас положение…  
— Я запутался! — досада Черного только росла, и сам он словно бы увеличивался по мере раздражения. — Так ты нас сдашь или нет, Снег?! Не мути, сукин ты сын!.. Фиол, давай его просто замочим и захватим судно!  
— И семеро озлобленных астронавтов устроят нам «ночь перед Рождеством», — в отличие от собрата по несчастью, второй самозванец пытался сохранять хладнокровие. — Успокойся. И больше никогда не обсуждай какие-либо наши планы при людях, понял? — Тенёк не был уверен, что достаточно доминантен, но, на удивление, Черный послушно стих и уменьшился. — Так, еще вопрос, капитан. Что Вы делаете для нас, как куратор Компании?_

_За плотным стеклом кабины медленно плыли навстречу кораблю искрящиеся облака туманностей. Отливавшие сиреневой пастелью, своим светом они заполоняли каждый уголок рубки, даруя происходящему разговору оттенок драматизма.  
— Немногое, — заверил мужчина в белом скафандре, похожем сейчас на сильно выцветшую броню Фиола. — Снимаю с бортовых компьютеров сигналы датчиков о наличии неопознанных форм жизни и корректирую список задач, достающихся вам на исполнение.  
— Если бы био-чипы приживались, мы смогли бы делать больше, — мрачно буркнул в пространство Смог, закинувший ногу на ногу, чтобы шевелением напомнить о своем присутствии.  
— Работаем с тем, что есть, — но паспортные био-чипы людей остались на покойниках: неизвестном владельце угольно-темного скафандра и на переваренном «соком» вместе с аксесуарами рекламщике…_

Когда Тенёк открыл глаза, в комнате было тихо — примерно середина корабельной «ночи», определяемой лишь часовыми механизмами. Плафон потолка погашен, и даже ночник не горел — похоже, что Смог выключил его и уснул. Теплое тело хорошо ощущалось поблизости, дышало, мерно поднимая человеческую грудную клетку, однако когда пробудившиеся самозванец зашевелился, разворачиваясь, Черный рядом с ним тут же проснулся.  
— Нам нужно избавиться от Оранжевого, — заметив внимательное поблескивание совершенно бодрых антрацитовых глаз, глухо проговорил сатурнианец. — Он очень силен и за свою жену может убить… Ты понял?  
Еле заметный кивок.  
— А Розовая? — неуверенно уточнил Смог.  
— Как раз думаю об этом.

***

_Вначале было «мы».  
Спустя некоторое время стало «я»._

_Глубокие и таинственные недра Сатурна скрывали от посторонних глаз жизнь, обособленную и мало кому понятную. Когда колонисты-исследователи гигантскими бурами докопались до внутренних слоев немаленькой планеты, то были ошарашены знакомством с тем, что наскоро назвали «подземный сок». Черная жидкость с переменной вязкостью сначала показалась людям, непрошеным колонистам Сатурна, насыщенной неведомыми минералами водою. И только когда вещество попытались взять для исследований, оно явило свою суть — испугалось, агрессивно вскипело и утопило группу ученых, растворяя без остатка.  
К сожалению, после этого «сок» лишился каких-либо надежд на мирную жизнь, так как люди продолжали настырно лезть в подземелья…_

_Способ питания темной воды позволял не только переварить такие твердые вещества, как кость или металл, но и присвоить частицу памяти живого существа, которое угодило в хищный омут. Вместе с памятью поглощенных людей «сок» узнал про колонии и космос, про другие планеты и еще много чего. Главным оказалось открытие перемен на поверхности родного дома — то, что Сатурн теперь не больше, чем масса полезных ископаемых, которую человечество решило пустить под свои нужды.  
«Надо сваливать», — осознали толщи черной жидкости и покинули веками насиживаемые гнезда-полости._

_Сок раздробился на мелкие частицы, чтобы получить возможность легче прятаться, и небольшие «капли» растеклись кто куда. Одна из «капель» — в невесомости она стала бы похожа на полутораметрового диаметра водяной шарик с небольшим придатком-детенышем, не до конца сформировавшимся в отдельную личность, — вскоре выбралась к колониальному Центральному космопорту.  
Множество разномастных людей, звуков, световых вспышек, неживых объектов… Поначалу «капля» съежилась среди коммуникаций, спряталась в удобных трубах, выглядывая лишь по ночам, когда хоть немного притихал гомон жизни. Но, постепенно смелея, темная вода стала исследовать новое пространство, обнаруживая не только чужих и жутких людей, но и другие скрывающиеся «капли»…_

_Окончательное решение покинуть планету формировалось долго, и «сок» принял его неохотно.  
Лететь на человеческих кораблях — но куда? Подходящих условий вблизи нет, почти всё пространство занято суматошным человечеством, а воде хочется покоя…  
Тем не менее, устройство звездолетов дальнего следования было изучено ровно настолько, чтобы иметь представление о том, как работать с техникой на борту, и оставалась самая малость — остаться на судне легально, не вызывая подозрений._

_«Нужно занять чужое место», — с этой идеей «капля» пробралась на транспортный челнок рейса Сатурн-Нептун и стала выбирать среди экипажа подходящую жертву.  
Нерешительность сыграла с водой злую шутку — жертва так и не нашлась, и к прилету в Нептунеанский космопорт «капля» почти отчаялась.  
Почти.  
Подходящая личность, оказывается, все это время находилась на соседнем судне Сатурн-Нептун. Чем подходящая? Билетом на вылет из Солнечной системы, манерой держаться, поведением и… да, собственным «придатком». За взрослой особью следовала особь маленькая.  
А теперь за ними обоими в бюджетный гостиничный номер прокралась темная вода._

_Двое суток довелось «капле» изучать выбранных людей: взрослый часто куда-то звонил с коммуникатора, рассматривал фотографии пейзажей, что-то печатал или мрачно бездействовал на лежанке, и его поведение радикально отличалось от поведения детеныша, который много спрашивал, много двигался и мало сидел на месте — разве что с пишущими средствами и альбомом.  
На третьи сутки взрослый с утра пропал из тесной комнаты, оставив притихшего мальца. Одинокий детеныш излучал легкую грусть и слабую тревогу, но развлекал себя в пустой комнате тем, что играл неживыми объектами, болтая за них разными голосами. Наблюдающей через вентиляционную решетку «капле» это понравилось — маленький человек умел притворяться. Раз он умеет, то и вода сможет, ничего страшного.  
В образовавшейся паузе тишина наполнилась сопением ребенка, размышлявшего над дальнейшими приключениями Астромэна и Зеленого Фломика, и вот тогда-то послышался тихий плеск. Дитя человеческое с недоумением оглянулось на решетку узкой напольной вентиляции, откуда, как ему показалось, донесся звук.  
— Затопило, что ли, — с деловитой сумрачностью детеныш на коленках дополз до вентиляции и заглянул сквозь тонкие прутья. — Фу, как темно… Ай! — жидкость приподнялась над решеткой, и человечек испуганно дернулся прочь, но не успел. «Капля» выстрелилась распахивающейся воронкой, накрывая завизжавшего ребенка и растворяя его в считанные секунды…_

_Поглощение взрослой особи, через пару часов вернувшейся забрать ребенка, произошло еще быстрее — мужчина лишь успел приблизиться к молчаливо сидящему на полу у вентиляции малышу, как был атакован черной волной.  
«Я растворяю живой организм в себе и собираю его по молекулам заново, запечатываясь изнутри», — вместе с одеждой, обувью, висящими на шее наушниками. Оставалось лишь надеть покоящиеся в специальном озонирующем шкафу скафандры, и отправиться в путь.  
Астронавт и его ребенок тем же вечером явились на космопорт, чтобы совершить посадку на мини-челнок, ведущий к большому кораблю «Skeld», ждущему на орбите…_

***

Не успевшее сильно остыть из-за хорошо сохраняющего тепло скафандра тело Оранжевого было обнаружено в столовой перед самым завтраком, на который астронавты обычно сходились в течение получаса после побудки. Неестественно выгнутый, мертвый геолог полусидел как раз под окном выдачи пищи, лицом в стену. Хребет трупа сложился так, как не дано было при жизни, и из распоротого живота выпали на плинтус внутренности, напустив при этом лужу крови.  
Картина, мягко говоря, не способствующая аппетиту.

Тело нашли первыми Циан, Синий и Черный, смех и разговоры которых были оборваны открывшимся зрелищем, после чего по судорожному сигналу тревоги сбежалась остальная команда — недоумывавшаяся, недобритая, с наспех надетыми шлемами.  
На жену погибшего, свежеиспеченную вдову, смотреть было больно, а слушать еще и жутко — женщина вырвалась из рук пытающихся удержать ее сокомандников и упала на колени рядом с тем, что оставил неведомый убийца от ее богатыря-мужа. По кафетерию разнесся протяжный хриплый вопль, перешедший в безудержные рыдания.  
Столпотворение тяготило. Страх плотным облаком повис над экипажем, старавшимся изо всех сил не впадать в открытые эмоции, захлёстывающие, словно потоп. Поверх чужих голов Черный слегка недоумевающе огляделся, поражаясь тому, что команда застыла полукругом, словно околдованная зрелищем убийства и страданий.  
Капитан и медик первыми опомнились: пока Белый поднимал с пола и утешал женщину, Розовая опустилась на колени осмотреть тело и место, несомненно, преступления.  
— Не самоубийство, — заключила она, хорошенько разглядев рану на покойнике, его помятую шею и оставленный в окне раздачи кровавый нож без отпечатков.

— Да, мы поссорились вечером, ну и что?! — охриплый от рыданий вскрик биолога скандально разнесся по обширной столовой, где экстренно проводилось совещание-выяснение-допрос. Первыми под подозрение попали нашедшие тело, после чего Снег с Красным взялись за вдову. — Пятнадцать лет брака, срачи каждую неделю, и никто никого не убивал! — Лаймовая не стыдилась сокомандников, что сомнамбулами толклись в помещении, будто насекомые в банке, ищущие трещину на свободу. — Мы мирились, всегда, и этой ночью тоже! Кто там живет за стеной — мог слышать!  
— Не мог, у нас хорошая звукоизоляция, — хмыкнул оружейник в алой экипировке. Мужчину звали Страйк, и он отличался нравом прямым, как скольжение тяжелого мяча, мчащегося к цели. — Хоть сатанинские обряды проводи.  
Бросив гневный взгляд на шутника, Лаймовая полными слёз и надежды глазами впилась снова в капитана:  
— Поверьте, я ни за что бы не убила мужа!  
— У Оранжевого были враги? — с тактичной сухостью осведомился Снег, честно записывавший показания на рабочий планшетник.  
— М-м-не знаю… Здесь, кажется, нет, — Лайм притихла, углубившись в раздумья, и вновь с тревогой подорвалась с лавки, — стой, вы считаете, что на корабль мог пробраться враг с Нептуна?!

Капитан поднял голову, прищуриваясь.  
— У вас враги на Нептуне? — сразу заинтересовался Красный. Он сам был родом из нептунеанских колоний. — Серьезно?  
— Да… Да! Мы немного поругались с ученой знатью.  
— На корабле аккурат два нептунеанца, и, полагаю, чрезвычайная ситуация вынуждает нас нарушить некоторые правила Компании об анонимности, — Снег решительно поднялся из-за стола и взял оружейника за плечо. Оглянулся на бродивший по залу экипаж: — Желтый! Подойди сюда!  
В образовавшейся тишине шаги компьютерщика показались оглушительно грохочущими, хотя, конечно же, это было не так.  
— Снимите шлемы, — приказ капитана нельзя было проигнорировать сейчас, и мужчины подчинились.

Люди замерли, что понятно — все видели лица этих двоих столь открыто в первый раз, безо всяких полупрозрачных перегородок очистительной комнаты и без ломанной тени шлема, дарующей угрожающую мрачность.  
— Кто-то из них кажется знакомым? — спросил Снег у Лаймовой, буквально вперившейся взглядом в нептунеанцев.  
Астронавт в красном скафандре отличался даже на вид крепким лбом, а еще неровными, будто бы обожженными рыжеватыми бровями. Массивным его подбородком, наверно, при должной сноровке получилось бы вбивать клепки в корабельную обшивку, а глазки, напротив, казались небольшими и чертовски жгучими.  
Обладатель желтой экипировки взирал на мир глазами с «кошачьим» разрезом и примерно кошачьей же отстраненностью. Его брюнетистый андеркат был тщательно собран в пучок на затылке, но все равно помялся шлемом, что придало человеку только что разбуженный вид.  
В общем, нептунеанцы абсолютно отличались друг от друга, за исключением одной черты — крупных носов, присущих обитателям небогатых холодных колоний планеты, вечно скованной льдами, и согревающих поступавший в организм воздух.

Лаймовая старательно вглядывалась в мужчин больше минуты, но сдалась и пожала поникшими плечами:  
— Я не никогда не видела этих людей.  
— Можете надеть шлемы, — разрешил Снег своим сотрудникам и вернулся к женщине. — Лайм, постарайся не оставаться надолго в одиночестве. Розовая, проследи за этим!  
— Хорошо, капитан, — приблизившаяся медик осторожно потянула подругу за руку. — Идем, милая, ко мне, тебе нужно отдохнуть…  
Державшиеся друг за друга женщины ушли, и проводивший их взглядом Красный задумчиво подал голос:  
— Полагаю, смотреть в лица бесполезно. Если у этих голубков остались враги на планете, то они вполне могли нанять киллера, понимаешь? — он тронул плечо капитана, привлекая внимание. — Так что… у меня идея.

Теперь весь оставшийся экипаж покорно внимал Страйку. Люди не спешили расходиться, терять из виду враз ставших угрозой товарищей по полёту.  
— Говори, — разрешил Белый.  
— Будем ходить тройками, причем так, чтобы я и Желтый не были вместе, раз мы под подозрением, — алая рука обвела присутствующих широким взмахом. — Нас девять, и разделение не станет проблемой.  
Послышались шепотки обсуждения, Черный уперся кулаками в подтянутые бока, Синий склонился к Циановому, что-то тихо сказав через приоткрытый шлем…  
— Хорошо, вот как разделим, — Снег заговорил, и экипаж невольно выпрямился по стойке «смирно». — Лаймовая будет под присмотром меня и Черного. Красный будет под присмотром Синего и Циана, а Желтый — с Фиолетовым и Розовой…

Не успел он закончить речь, как послышалось возражение оттуда, откуда не ждали:  
— Простите, но я вижу неудачное решение, — к Фиолу обернулись все — мыслимое ли дело, какой-то там рекламщик перечит капитан судна! — но он продолжил стоять истуканом на фоне черного окна, будто публика его своим вниманием вовсе не беспокоила. — Син и Циан, как я успел заметить, неплохо дружат.  
— Да не твое, блядь, собачье дело, с кем мы… — запальчиво начал сгорбившийся старший ремонтник, но капитан оборвал его пререкания, лишь подняв руку.  
— Может, Вы, капитан, все-таки примете решение определить либо Синего, либо Цианового к присмотру за Желтым? — скромно попросил Тенёк, за опущенным забралом тщательно вглядываясь в человеческую реакцию. — Ибо, если Желтый действительно убийца, то вряд ли мы с Роз сумеем его остановить.  
— А ты невысокого о себе мнения, — усмехнулся обсуждаемый подозреваемый, и, если самозванец ничего не путал, это была первая фраза, адресованная Желтым ему напрямую.  
— Нахожу предложение логичным, — милостиво согласился Снег. Люди не знали, что у него просто не было выбора — импостеры на судне имели преобладающую позицию, так как ради них затеяла всё это Компания. Капитан болтался безвольной пешкой в темном штормовом омуте. — В таком случае, Черный и Синий будут следить за Красным, а Циановый и Фиолетовый — за Желтым. Мы с медиком будем защищать Лайм. Возражения есть?  
Возражений не было.

Свежеобразованные группы медленно и неохотно покидали столовую, разбредаясь работать. К испоганенному окну раздачи подъехал робот-чистильщик, чтобы по второму разу замыть место преступления, во избежание распространения всяческой заразы.  
 _«Какого черта ты попросил перетасовки?!»_ — недоумевающий взгляд Смога был пойман случайно, и увы, при свидетелях Тенёк не имел возможности объяснить товарищу свои опасения:  
 _«Опасно находиться рядом с Розовой и мне и тебе, так как она, медик, может заметить у нас какие-нибудь отклонения от человеческой нормы. Сейчас эта опасность находится рядом с капитаном — он на нашей стороне, однако физически является совершенным человеком. И медик и биолог будут видеть его, и не видеть нас с тобой»_.  
Что же касалось расторжения дуэта «Син-Циан» — оно было весьма кстати, если самозванцы не хотели, чтобы враг сплотился против них.

Тревожно гудели плафоны, помигивая и грозя вот-вот отключиться.  
— Какие у вас дела на сегодня? — сунув руки в карманы, светски обратился человек в желтом к своим конвоирам, не спешащим проявлять признаки разговорчивости. И если Фиола экипаж хотя бы слышал, то Циан казался пораженным немотой.  
— Пока что лишь сопровождать тебя, — Тенёк нарочно не использовал фразу «следить за тобой». Правильный подбор слов смягчал настроение, и чужак очень надеялся, что непредсказуемые люди отреагируют так, как ему выгодно.  
Вроде бы получалось, Желтый усмехнулся:  
— Интересно, и в туалет вы тоже со мной пойдете?  
— И спать вместе ляжем, если так велит кэп.  
— Вполне может быть, учитывая, что сам он при этом окажется с двумя красотками, — хмыкнув специалист по бортовым компьютерам уткнулся в свой планшетник, но не успел даже открыть программу, как послышался новый голос, доселе неведомый:  
— Мне нужно откалибровать датчики, — и Желтый с Фиолетовым удивленно воззрились сначала на Циан, а потом друг на друга, удерживая внутри одинаковую шутку «Немой заговорил!»

А вообще, если отбросить в сторону чувства, перестать нервно улыбаться и взглянуть на ситуацию хладнокровно, то всё складывалось не слишком-то прекрасно. Держа в заложниках людей, заложниками были и сами импостеры — скованные, оплетенные цепями чужого внимания.  
В чем же проблема?  
 _«Я могу убить человека за секунду. А Смог пронес на корабль целый арсенал, среди которого допотопный огнестрел из музея — чего нам бояться?»_  
«Нормально ли я веду себя? Это по-человечески? Я не подозрительный?..»  
— Сейчас все друг друга подозревают, а мы бездействуем, — отнюдь не радостные мысли одолевали даже Черного, но поделиться ими получалось лишь глубокой ночью, без свидетелей. — Уже три дня прошло, мы будем убирать медика или нет?  
— Терпение, — второй самозванец криво улыбнулся в матрас и натянул одеяло на голову. — Подождем, пока люди ослабят бдительность, и убьем Лаймовую.  
— Почему Лаймовую? — удивился Смог, приподнявшийся на локте.  
— Она подала отличную идею про мстительных врагов и нанятых ими киллеров, грех не воспользоваться. Главное, чтобы при этом Красных находился вне поля зрения экипажа. Ну, знаешь… Красный — приятель капитана, надо устранить его, пока кэп не вздумал исповедаться.  
— Э? — теперь смуглый высокий мужчина сел, отчего упирался макушкой в потолок ниши. — Погоди, я догадался. Постараемся, чтобы экипаж свалил беду на него, тем самым оставим Розовую без пары.  
Одеяло одобрительно шевельнулось.  
— Это большой риск, но при удачном раскладе мы избавимся от самых опасных астронавтов, — Если бы Тенёк тогда знал…

Как говорится: «Если хочешь насмешить дьявола, расскажи о своих планах».


	2. Цвет

Воистину, до знакомства с человечеством сатурнианский «подземный сок» существовал очень вольготно и просто, и единственные беды, что его одолевали тогда — как бы так поохотиться, чтобы никому не попасться. Иногда оторванный космосом от привычной среды сгусток живой темной жидкости скучал по знакомым, выученным наизусть пещерам и полостям планетарных глубин. Иногда…  
Во сне он видел, чаще всего, не свою жизнь, а тех, чью память поглотил однажды вместе с телесами — как людскую, так и сатурианской живности…

_»…Красные пески, снимаемые ветром с округлых крыш марсианских колоний, и мчавшиеся в буре парусные мобили, похожие на сосновые зернышки на колёсах…»  
»…Разносимые невероятным штормом скалы на поверхности Сатурна, рожденные совсем недавно локальным землетрясением. Обзор снизу открывается сумасшедший, хотя свет видится тьмою, а тьма сияет ослепительно, больно…»  
»…Вращающаяся карусель с кабинками в форме упрощенных звездолетов. Папа подсаживает его в одну из таких кабинок и пристегивает специальными ремнями для безопасности, а когда карусель поднимает звездолет, становятся видны разноцветные кроны пластиковых пальм развлекательного центра…»_

Цвет — самое странное и при этом самое выразительное, что получил сатурнианец от людей, вернее, от конкретного человека — маленького мальчика с не до конца раскрывшимся талантом художника.  
Для твари из вечной темноты появление цветовой гаммы в жизни было сравнительно Большому Взрыву — словно навстречу распахнулась новая вселенная, выжигая, обмораживая, заливая и захлестывая, отвратительная и вкусная, совершенно непостижимая!  
Пугающая.  
Количество оттенков повергало в ужас: песочный, жемчужно-белый, терракотовый, багровый, кровавый… Зачем так много?  
«Зачем это всё?» — импостер, носитель фиолетового (а местами темно-фиолетового, вплоть до индиго!) скафандра, часто смотрел в главную обзорную витрину кафетерия и поражался тому, насколько же сложно работают его человеческие органы зрения. Глаза без особой надобности в этом различали в добиравшемся до корабля цвете звезд малейшие отклонения: вот лучи раскидывает светло-зеленое космическое светило, а вот красно-оранжевое, грозящееся в скором времени потухнуть. Черный вакуум, если приглядеться, вовсе не был полностью черным, ведь со всех сторон его подсвечивали многочисленные туманности, а то и далекие галактики. Это не делало открытый космос более притягательным, но обманывало, дурачило…

Тенёк рассматривал внутренние стены помещений корабля — стандартно-серые. В зависимости от близости того или иного светоча, пластины обшивки меняли свой оттенок. Лже-астронавт снимал перчатку и трогал поверхности, кажущиеся теплыми под оранжевой предупредительной лампой, но обманутый цветовой иллюзией разум сообщал — стена такая же холодная, как другие.  
И это касалось не только судна, но и всего остального.  
Черный скафандр второго предателя отливал холоднющей синевой, но на ощупь по температуре ничем не отличался от экипировки самого Тенька.  
— Зачем ты меня трогал? — поинтересовался Смог, и сатурнианцу нечего было ответить так, чтобы он понял.  
— Хотел проверить кое-что.

Смуглая кожа, смесь светло-коричневого с легким налетом оранжевости и красноты — казалась теплой и была теплой, потому что принадлежала существу, имитировавшему живое, функционирующее человеческое тело.  
— Если не прекратишь меня лапать, я могу не так понять, — заметил Смог, когда проснулся от чужих пальцев на своей щеке.  
— Да как хочешь понимай, — Фиол лишь пожал плечами.  
— С тех пор, как ты разбудил ребенка, ты сам не свой, — Черный закатил глаза и перевернулся на спину. — Мне начинать опасаться?  
Убрав руку, Тенёк растянул губы в безэмоциональной улыбке.  
— Это не ребенок, а придаток, — мрачно возразил он и оглянулся. Позади, за пустым пространством комнаты, в соседней нише спал мальчик лет пяти, чьи волнистые вихры живописно торчали из одеяльного кокона. — Мы с ним связаны и, к сожалению, некоторые черты делим на двоих. В особенности те, которые он определяет приоритетными.  
— В вашей парочке он верховодит? — поднял брови Смог, тоже глянувший на спящего.  
— Не совсем так, — а Тенёк задумался, как бы пояснее выразить в словах ощущения, близкие лишь виду «сок». — Он… заставляет меня обращать внимание. Словно… поплавок? Знаешь, что такое поплавок?.. Ну или стрелка компаса. Вот. И теперь он уверен, что нам нужно видеть все цвета, а я просто… Не понимаю, — махнув рукой, самозванец разочарованно съежился, подтягивая колени к груди. — В подземельях все казалось более здравым и менее окрашенным, там никто не занимался бессмысленной люминесценцией.

Комната погрузилась в сопящую тишину, длившуюся довольно долго.  
— Ну, Тенёк, тут всё просто, вроде, — спустя некоторое время Смог неуверенно шевельнулся. — У нас враги в цветных скафандрах. Цвет — это важно сейчас. Это на тот случай, если ты совсем не понимаешь своего мальца.  
— А ты очень понимаешь, — хмыкнул сосед по постели. — У самого-то детеныши были когда-нибудь?  
Тишина длилась довольно долго, и Фиолетовому пришлось оглянуться, чтобы лицезреть свекольную физиономию Смога, его блуждающий взгляд и рассеянные поглаживания по животу.  
— Моя икра еще не вылуплялась, — через силу объяснил смущенный самозванец. — Хорош таращиться. Шары выпадут.  
— Извини, я… — сатурнианец несколько ошарашено склонил голову к плечу, из-за неудобной позы уткнувшись в матрас. — Я просто не предполагал, что ты беременная самка.  
— Сам ты самка, — обиделся Черный. — У нас иное разделение полов, не бинарное.

Вот так вот. Буквально ночуя с существом, «сок» почти ничего не ведал о нем. Говорило ли это о высоком уровне доверия? Конечно же нет.  
Это было терпеливое смирение с обстоятельствами: выдержать любые испытания, вместе притаиться рядом с превосходящими численностью видовыми врагами ради победы, ради возможности заполучить средства к выживанию. Корабль мог унести нелюдей так далеко, что зоны человеческих исследований останутся позади, и откроются планеты, пригодные для заселения. Тенёк с придатком сумеют, наконец, вернуть себе привычный аморфный облик воды, а Смог отложит где-нибудь икру и создаст колонию из собственного потомства…  
Всего-то нужно лишь немного терпения.

_…Ради устранения Лайм и Страйка самозванцы выждали немало времени и потратили два дня на осторожное расшатывание системы электрообеспечения судна, чтобы в момент «икс» устроить саботаж и обесточить весь корабль. Такая крупная поломка требовала многих сил на устранение, и группы-тройки невольно прибежали из темноты в отсек электричества, мельтеша мелкими, встроенными в шлемы фонариками, разбрасывая по помещению кривые тени и блики от визоров.  
Где уж в суматохе и толкотне перед трансформаторами было уследить за расположением людей и не допустить, чтобы Красного прижали близко к Лаймовой…  
Женщина успела почувствовать боль и сырой холод в боку, куда вонзилось лезвие…  
Потом, уже на свету, астронавты проводили осмотр комнаты и тщательно ощупывали скафандры друг друга, но так и не нашли никакого оружия. Неудивительно, ведь в лезвие преобразовывалась темная вода одного из импостеров.  
Во время убийства рядом с жертвой видели оружейника по меньшей мере трое свидетелей, и потому, скрепя сердце, капитан согласился на крайние меры — внутрикомандный самосуд, проходивший путем голосования._

_Больше всех в случившемся несчастье винила себя Розовая, не уследившая за подругой и потерявшая нравившегося мужчину, с которым могло бы что-то и сложиться… если бы не пришлось наблюдать, как его торжественно отправляют в открытый космос без страховки. Роза откровенно плакала, отбросив шлем, пока Красный стойко и непрошибаемо дожидался открытия врат в буферном помещении меж коридором и пустотой — только плечи под кровавого оттенка материей напрягались и расслаблялись, демонстрируя накатывавшие волны страха…  
Это длилось недолго._

_Но импостеры не успели отпраздновать свою маленькую победу, ведь случилось то, чего они не смогли бы ни за что предугадать — о морально разбитом медике начал заботиться Циановый.  
Люди вновь сформировывали устойчивый тандем…_

Жизнь на корабле потянулась по-старому: рутинно, нервно, с привкусом тягучей тревоги. Астронавты оставались настороже, несмотря на то, что «убийца» был отправлен в космос, и вроде как следовало выдохнуть с облегчением.  
Не выдыхалось.  
Следуя за общими параноидальными настроениями, Фиолетовый самозванец старательно изображал растущее внутреннее напряжение и следил за реакцией людей на себя, пока наконец не пришел к выводу, что самое время разбудить придаток. Спрятаться за ребенка — трусливый, с человеческой точки зрения, ход, но «сок» посчитал его уместным ситуации.  
Теперь экипаж в первую очередь обращал внимание на малыша. Это удобно.

На самом же деле «сок» не понимал людей до сих пор, и с этим не помогали ни чужие воспоминания, ни подсказки более адоптированного к среде Черного товарища. Если бы Тенёк имел представление о театральном искусстве, то мог бы хотя б сравнить себя с неумелым актером среди сюрреалистичных декораций арт-хаусной драмы, где массовка заламывала руки и качалась из стороны в сторону, явно имитируя какое-то действо. Но какое?  
А что делать ему, самозванцу?  
Во время приемов пищи он пропускал через горло корабельную еду во внутренний карман на груди скафандра, пришитый как раз для этого, и потом старался подсунуть испорченный продукт в чей-нибудь готовый к выбросу мусор.  
Иногда ночами, во сне, импостер терял форму и растекался темной водой по нише, по комнате. Хорошо, что у него не было друзей, и никто не вламывался без стука в жилую ячейку — они бы очень удивились. Предупрежденный Смог не удивлялся, только будил голосом.

Кажется, придаток ощущал себя в чужеродной среде намного свободнее. Иногда детеныш с позывным «Тэшка» даже находил какие-то темы для разговора с окружающими его людьми. Ему нравилась «тётушка Роза» — женщина, в принципе, добрая, неясно как умудрившаяся сохранить легкость характера при обучении на медика. Должно быть, мягкая душа не мешала Розовой отсекать лазером поврежденные конечности пациентов и клеить мясо по-живому.  
 _«Может быть, придаток общается с этим человеком, чтобы не дать мне забыть, кто приоритетная мишень»_ , — Фиол осознавал, что он слишком консервативен. Мысли всё чаще возвращались к пещерам и охоте, с каждым часом ярче намекая, что голод близко.

Окружающая разноцветность давила всё сильнее, раздражала, и Фиол в какой-то степени был даже рад, что вырвиглазный Циановый перестал следить за Желтым, появляться рядом и смущать своим льдистым оттенком.  
— А ты так и остаешься моим преданным поклонником? — на скафандре программиста значился позывной «Лимон». Тенёк не имел понятия, что такое лимон, зато псевдо-память ассоциативно подкидывала ужасный щиплющий привкус. Каждый раз окликая Желтого по позывному, самозванец про себя надеялся, что ему не придется пробовать этого человека, наверняка такого же щиплюще-невкусного, и что его убьет Черный какими-нибудь своими музейными пушками. Ну или команда выбросит.  
— Кэп пока не давал мне иных распоряжений, — пожал плечами рекламщик, поглядывая то на свой планшетник, то на экраны Лимона, его рабочую зону с постоянно обновляющимися строчками кодов.

— Не скучно здесь торчать? — осведомился человек еще минут через пятнадцать. — Даже твой мальчишка убежал. Кстати, стоит поволноваться об этом.  
— Тэшка не полезет в опасные зоны, всё будет в порядке, — потому что люди этого не знали, но Тенёк всегда был в курсе того, где придаток и каково его состояние. В обратную сторону схема тоже работала. — Он очень умен… для своего возраста.  
— Да, это заметно, — кажется, компьютерщик хотел добавить еще что-то, но передумал. — Может, тебе киношку включить, раз тут сидишь? Комедию, триллер, прон? — он усмехнулся.  
Однако Фиолетовый никак не поддержал шутку, оставшись сидеть истуканом, по банальной причине — чужак попросту не знал, что такое «прон». Память реального рекламщика на это мёртво молчала, оставляя темную воду недоумевать. Подозревая, что «проном» называют нечто банальное и всем известное, Тенёк решил уточнить у Черного при случае, а вот людям свою неосведомленность не показывать — вдруг это вызовет лишнее внимание.

Мирных астронавтов на борту оставалось всего пятеро: Розовая, Циановый, Синий, Желтый и Белый, если капитана можно еще причислять к мирным, конечно. Оба импостера не сомневались в том, что Снег всей душой желает им прокола, а потому собирались всеми силами держаться за свои места на корабле.  
Но перед автономной заправочной станцией их ждала подлянка: группа высадки на орбитальную заправку выбиралась жребием. Тянули все, а выпало четверым.  
«Не наделай глупостей», — этот взгляд Тенёк, вошедший в группу, адресовал второму самозванцу, остающемуся на корабле, и получил такой же молчаливый ответ:  
«Ты тоже».

— Я читал о существовании мозговых слизней, но ни разу не видел их вживую, — Лимон подал голос внезапно, так что Фиолетовый вздрогнул и чуть не уронил баллоны с кислородом, которые тащил на тележку. Этот груз они намеревались забрать на «Skeld».  
— Ты к чему это? — хотелось спросить спокойно, но вышло чересчур равнодушно для того, кто только что чуть не подскочил.  
— Полагаю, мы, люди, не одни во вселенной.  
Незаметно Фиол покосился на мужчину с подозрением, но тот будто бы сам с собой говорил.  
«На испуг меня берет?»

Прогрохотав еще парочкой емкостей, Тенёк ухмыльнулся:  
— А ты в курсе, что из-за цвета скафандра выглядишь теплее, чем на самом деле? — что ж, «один-один», теперь вздрогнул и недоумевал Желтый. Пусть погадает, что это за ерунду собеседник брякнул…  
— Не хотел хвастаться, но под скафандром я вообще горяч.  
«Конечно, все живые люди под скафандрами горячие», — мысленно согласился чужак, вспомнивший съеденных на своем веку. Их было совсем мало, если быть честным, но этот соленый жар ни с чем не перепутаешь…  
Фиолетовый облизнулся, поймав себя на голодных настроениях. Пора бы навестить крио-отсек и поискать кого-нибудь подходящего на ужин. Жаль, что нельзя покуситься на детей в оранжево-зеленых скафандриках, ведь пропажу ребенка экипаж точно заметит…

Когда «Skeld», нагруженный запасами, покинул орбитальную станцию и отправился в дальнейший путь, Фиол поймал себя на том, что до сих пор хвостищем таскается за Желтым, снявшим шлем и утирающим пот со лба, отчего пахнущим и пышущим жаром по-человечески очень сильно. Кажется, мужчина не замечал привычную тень за плечом, спеша уткнуться в мониторы с какими-то своими мыслями, но все равно было плохо — по человеческой логике следовало найти детеныша и остаться с ним, словно соскучившемуся отцу.  
«Но придаток тоже хочет есть, а передо мной такой теплый, такой аппетитный… организм», — и, похоже, уже даже не смущала ассоциация с противными лимонами.

— Тенёк! — Черный и не догадывался, что, кажется, спас компьютерщика от печальной участи раствориться в «соке». Ввалившись в комнату связи, Смог замер, вспомнив — демонстрировать перед людьми свое близкое знакомство с рекламщиком не следовало бы. Чтобы срочно переиграть оплошность, астронавт в черном скафандре подскочил ко второму импостеру и стиснул в объятиях. — Я за тебя волновался! Ты как, в порядке?  
 _«Он делает вид, что мы друзья»_ , — догадался сатурнианец, вцепившийся в плечи напарника.  
— Устал немного, — соврал он. — Тебе бы двадцать баллонов потаскать… И вообще, отлипни.  
— Я знаю, что мы договаривались не сближаться на публике, но я правда испугался, — глухо проговорил Смог, разжимая тиски рук.  
— Я бы вышел, но это мой рабочий кабинет, ребята, — Лимон напомнил о своем существовании, поскрипывая вертящимся креслом.  
— Тогда сделай вид, что работаешь, — хмуро зыркнув на программиста, Черный за локоть поскорее вытащил в коридор не особо сопротивлявшегося Тенька и увел на нижнюю палубу, к комнатам.

Здесь, за закрытой дверью спальни, Фиол стащил с головы шлем и признался:  
— Я есть хочу.  
— Знаю, — шикнул на него напарник. — Не парься, я раздобыл для тебя «мороженку». Ночью отдам. Все-таки моя должность на корабле — заботиться и о питании экипажа тоже, — он хихикнул невпопад и настороженно уставился на Тенька.  
— Когда ты на меня набросился, я чуть башку тебе не откусил, — поток откровений явно следовало сократить, но Фиолетовому нравилось нервное поведение товарища. — При свидетеле это вышло бы крайне… неловко. Но он так взбудоражил мне аппетит…  
— Давай сменим тему, — мрачно отрезал Черный. — Я перешел ко второй фазе, как мы и договаривались.  
— Что именно ты покрыл ядом?  
— Навигационные панели…

_…Откровения начались спонтанно, во время спора о том, кому будет проще незаметно убивать в толпе. Импостер в черном изо всех сил уверял Тенька, что именно тот должен постараться с устранением Лаймовой. Желавшему и дальше оставаться «чистеньким» сатурнианцу не понравился его напор.  
— Ты только и говоришь о том, что у меня лучше получается формирование лезвий, — мрачно заметил он. — А с твоим морфингом что не так? Человека ты изображаешь потрясающе!  
— Я могу прикинуться живым организмом, и это мой предел, — в чернущих глазах Смога плавала отчаянная искренность. — Мне сложно видоизменяться, поверь! Я клянусь!  
— Да чтоб тебя, — Тенёк недовольно отбросил одеяло и вылез из ниши, чтобы ткнуть пальцем на середину комнаты. — Докажи._

_Цокнув языком, Смог выбрался следом и начал стягивать сперва кофту, потом майку. Не мешая ему раздеваться, Фиолетовый терпеливо ожидал развязки стриптиза, и зрелище не разочаровало: кожа на спине напрягшегося мужчины резко полопалась, разошлась, выпуская наружу два параллельных ряда метровых шипов, после чего туловище начало удлиняться, растягиваться в цилиндр…  
— О, — только и сказал Тенёк. — Так у тебя есть форма. Я почему-то полагал, что ты аморф. Извини.  
— Я же, блядь, говорил, — голос Черного звучал крайне недовольно, притом, что его круглая пасть на деформировавшейся голове не шевельнулась.  
Если бы представшее перед Фиолом существо увидела биолог, она бы сразу сказала: «Ребята, это венерианская галлюцигения, представитель истребленного вида!» — но Лаймовой в комнате не было, а рекламщик мало знал про планету Венеру и ее фауну. Тенёк видел перед собой длиннотелое, червеобразное беспозвоночное с дюжиной шипов на спине и дюжиной покрытых иглами ножек, растущих из брюха. Пришлось присесть на корточки, чтобы сравняться с тварью ростом и рассмотреть морду. Глаза странной формы напоминали вросшие в плоть куски вулканического стекла, но смотрели с явным осуждением._

_— Ты выглядишь… беззащитным, — заявил хищник, протянувший руку, чтобы погладить длинную шею червя.  
— Шипы только фикция, — усмехнулся Смог. — Так-то у меня ядовитые железы.  
— Это можно использовать? — новость реально заинтересовала.  
— Да, наверно. У человеческого вида яд вызывает сильные глюки… Наши стада истребили ради него, — в тон Черного вернулась угрюмость. — Это якобы лекарство, но на деле — наркотик.  
Тенёк погладил ксеноса в последний раз и выпрямился во весь рост.  
— Не печалься, есть идея…_

Придерживаясь стремления временно вывести из строя капитана, который в последнее время ходил более хмурый, чем обычно, и выглядел, как решающийся на что-то отчаянное человек, импостеры решили — испытаем на нем силу вещества. По-хорошему, следовало первоначально травить Розовую, медика, чтобы ослабить команду перед лицом неведомого «недуга», но из-за Циана добраться до женщины теперь стало сложнее.  
— Так, ладно, ждем реакции, — Тенёк задумчиво взъерошил волосы и стряхнул со снятого шлема липкую пыль. — Если капитан сляжет, намекнем, что он мог заразиться на заправке, при работе с топливом.  
Молчаливый кивок второго самозванца.  
— Твоего ребенка я оставлял с Розовой, — вспомнил он. — И… больше никаких новостей. До ночи.  
— Ага.

Уже почти разошлись, но вспомнившись в последний момент кое-что Фиол придержал Черного за локоть:  
— Погоди. Что такое «прон»?  
— Э-э, порнография, — под неопущенным визором шлема цвета сажи Смог с недоумением изогнул бровь и усмехнулся. — А что?  
— Яснее не стало…  
— Это изображение секса, если кратко… Да что у тебя с мордой? Стой, ты и про секс не знаешь? — теперь самозванец явно изумился. — Как так?! У тебя есть ребенок!  
— Придаток, — привычно поправил «сок» и пожал плечами. — И если бы он или те люди, чей облик мы носим, дали знания о феномене, я бы не спрашивал… А что _у тебя_ с мордой?

Сунув руку в шлем, мужчина скреб подбородок с крайне ошарашенным видом и водил взглядом по Теньку сверху-вниз.  
— Это, короче, спаривание, действия, которые могут привести к размножению, — объяснил Смог, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке от того, что пришлось главенствовать интеллектуально, и тем не менее, чувствуя некое удовольствие от роли наставника. — А могут не привести. Чаще всего люди занимаются сексом ради кайфа.  
— Говоришь, как знаток. Сам пробовал?  
— Я так с Венеры убрался, — вздохнул Черный и развел руками в жесте «ну бля, ну бывает». — Вовремя лёг, перед кем нужно… Нда, не хочу вспоминать. Но человек остался доволен.  
— Ты не убил его? — в тоне сатурнианца прозвучало неподдельное удивление.  
— Не было возможностей, и мне ОЧЕНЬ хотелось покинуть планету, — нахмурился Смог, а Тенёк поскорее прикусил язык.

Локальное корабельное время подошло к ужину, когда Фиолетовый только добрался до отсека обеззараживания, чтобы почистить себя и свой скафандр. Мужчина знал, что можно не торопиться: придаток под присмотром, отлично проводит вечер в компании медика и молчаливого ремонтника, которые в столовой кормят малыша, не подозревая, конечно, что тот ест не по-настоящему… Ничего, ночью второй предатель экипажа обещал принести что-то вкусненькое, и тогда кислое чувство голода перестанет досаждать.  
Вспомнив о кислости, Тенёк усмехнулся и посмотрел на обеззараживающие шкафы. В одном из таких как раз проходил вертикальную чистку знакомый желтый скафандр, и что-то неудержимо потянуло к нему самозванца. Крышка шкафа послушно отодвинулась, а ладонь рекламщика легла на шершавую материю скафандра.

Сильно пахло озоном, вытравившим из скафандра весь человеческий дух, но Фиол не спешил разочарованно уходить.  
«Действительно кажется теплее», — вздохнул он про себя, пока оглаживал чужой костюм. — «Если бы я занял экипировку такого цвета, то, возможно, мерз бы меньше?.. Нет, я думаю так лишь потому, что лже-память считала желтый цвет главным признаком солнечного света и тепла, которое мне чуждо».  
«Но тогда почему я замерзаю здесь, на корабле?»  
 _«Страх быть раскрытым проецируется на сформированную оболочку в виде озноба»_.  
Закрыв шкаф, самозванец отправился в столовую.

— Папа, у тебя сегодня были странные мысли, — увы, но Тэшка не оставил без внимания задумчивость своего подвисающего родителя. — И зачем ты скачал фильмы у Желтого?  
Детеныш ждал сигнала отбоя, развлекая себя рисованием на стене под спальной нишей. На взгляд Тенька, мальчишка чересчур старался — порожденный людьми пятилетка вряд ли смог рисовать так красиво, ровно, старательно…  
— Как показал опыт Смога, установление связей может сыграть нам на руку, — спокойно отозвался мужчина, листая пальцем картотеку в планшете. — Для сближения нужно правильно выбрать объект. Капитан не подходит — он нас ненавидит. Розовая и Циановый — пара, которую мы намерены разлучить, поэтому вряд ли получится стать их приятелем, предоставлю это Смогу. Синий часто смотрит в мою сторону с неприязнью, и я пока не придумал, как узнать причины — следовательно, с ним ничего не получится. Остается Желтый — он видел нас со Смогом, но ведет себя в достаточной степени неагрессивно, чтобы можно было попробовать…

Ребенок оглянулся, скорчив умильную мордашку в недоумении:  
— Ты хочешь с ним подружиться, посмотрев порнографию?..  
— Почему бы нет, — не смутился сатурнианец. — Кажется, это называется дружескими шутками. Он предложил, я согласился. Забавно?  
В ответ донесся лишь сомнительный бульк, который придаток издавал, когда был крайне несогласен со старшим. Маленькая комната вновь наполнилась тишиной, потому что кино Фиолетовый предпочитал смотреть в наушниках. Начал он с чего попроще — с тяжкой комедии, пестрящей юмором настолько черным, что скафандр Смога на его фоне казался бы серым пятнышком.

Кстати, о втором импостере.  
Когда тот намекал про угощение, Тенёк ожидал чего-нибудь небольшого и не слишком сытного, вроде морской свинки или кошки. Но Смог припёр…  
— Это козленок или ягненок, я не понял, — стряхнув заблеявшее животное с плеча на пол, лже-астронавт отряхнулся и полез в привычную нишу.  
— Проклятье, — обойдя вокруг озирающейся копытной твари с кудрявой шкуркой, рекламщик сокрушенно покачал головой. — Пропажу такой большой особи точно заметят.  
— Нет. Никто не шарится в ящиках хранилища и крио, кроме меня, — Смог нахмурился. — Жри. Я намерен дожить до завтра.  
— Какой ты пессимист, — но дольше и сама темная вода терпеть не могла, поэтому с следующий миг размороженный безрогий скот был сметен с ног и поглощен жидкой воронкой, в которую преобразовались Тенёк с сыном.

На сытый «желудок» и настроение немного улучшилось.  
— Я думал, что мы обсудим дальнейшие действия, — заметив, как рекламщик надевает наушники с намерением впериться обратно в экран, подал голос Черный, спиной привычно подпиравший стенку ниши.  
Отвлекшись от незамысловатых «Приключений разнополых близнецов на Хорни-планете», сатурнианец снял один наушник, дабы показать свое внимание собеседнику:  
— Мы ждем, когда отравится Белый, верно? Тревога на корабле нам только на руку, — следя за происходящим на экране диким человеческим непотребством, он продолжил: — Тем более, что у нас нет идей, как бы так и насолить, и не подставиться. Взлом реактора слишком рискован, нам ведь нужен корабль, целый, желательно. А к системе воздухообеспечения сложно подобраться, ты сам говорил, что Синий начал беречь ее, как родную дочь…  
— Деморализуем Синего, а после сломаем фильтры воздуха, — Смог на чужом экране ничего приятного и интересного не нашел, потому отвернулся, чтобы свет не бил в глаза. — А после можно уничтожить Желтого…

— Нет.  
— Чего? — быстрое отрицание неприятно изумило. — Почему? Он одинок и опасен. Сам знаешь, он может пробить блокаду капитана и послать сигнал бедствия!  
— Сломаем антенны снаружи, — возразил рекламщик. — А Желтого не трогай. Я хочу… его скафандр. В целом состоянии, понимаешь? Без дырок от пуль, ножей, прочего.  
— Что за бред, — нет, совсем подобного заявления Смог не понимал.  
— Он выглядит теплым и нравится мне. Не то что твой скафандр, который я бы взял только под угрозой смерти, — «сок» усмехнулся.  
А вот черноглазый собеседник неожиданно оживился:  
— Насчет смерти как раз я хотел поговорить. Это… Если не получится у нас отвоевать корабль, то, может, попробуем на Полюсе жить?..

Как будто глухая тишина упала на комнату… Но нет, это всего лишь палец дрогнул и поставил на паузу только еще входящую в раж кинокартину. Астронавты дышали очень тихо, поэтому сквозь легкий свист вентилирования помещения послышались далекие-далекие удары космического мусора о корабельный корпус.  
— Ты предлагаешь нам жить втроем? Ты, я и придаток?.. — растерявшийся Тенёк решил уточнить, так, на всякий случай, ибо вдруг абсолютно неправильно понял товарища и сейчас напредставляет постыдных вещей. — Просто жить на той холодной и, прости, всратой планете, колонизированной людьми, или… Или ты имеешь в виду симбиоз?  
И поскольку Смог выглядел крайне смущенным, Фиол отвернулся от него, не видя ни экрана, ни всего остального.  
— Ты бы меня охранял, а я бы «закрывал глаза» на пропажу некоторых своих потомков… — через силу проговорил Черный, спрятав лицо в ладонях. — У тебя очень тупая морда сейчас, ты бы видел.  
— Я просто охуел, — честно признался рекламщик. — Подумаю над твоим, эм-м, предложением.

Тишина нависла еще более гнетущая, чем до этого. Корёжащиеся с тентаклями на экране человечки уже не вызывали даже любопытства и желания понять, зачем им надо столько стараний, и Фиол вскоре выключил планшет.  
Сложил руки на груди и покосился на Смога, все еще пытающегося сделать вид, что его попросту не существует, не решающегося перелезть через напарника и покинуть спальню.  
— Полюс — промороженная дыра, — негромко заметил сатурнианец, — и если мы там застрянем, то обязательно дождемся любой возможности свалить. Так что… не напрягайся. Я понимаю твое стремление к жизни.  
— Утешил, бля, — но Черный действительно расслабился. Рядом с сытым хищником это далось проще, чем рядом с голодающим…

Утро встретило рекламщика салютным взрывом в глаза. Словно бы, открыв дверь каюты, он не в коридор вышел, а под залитый солнцем водопад с радугой. Кажется, на фоне запели ангелы, но Тенёк уже не был в этом уверен, потому что зажмурился и тёр слезящиеся глаза рукой.  
И какой сволочи пришло в голову устроить иллюминацию?!  
…  
Поправка: сволочам.  
— Доброе утро, Фиолетовый! — Розовая улыбалась с устойчивого мини-подъемника, прикрепляя новый метр гирлянды. Рядом стоял Циан и караулил дорогую подругу. — Со Вторым Рождеством тебя! И тебя, Тэшик!  
— Спасибо! — пискнул ребенок из-под бока отца, таращась на светопредставление.  
— Ого, какая красота! — Черный тоже выглянул в коридор из своей ячейки, поправил на шее полотенце и довольно прищурился. — В честь чего волшебство?  
— В этот день пару веков назад родился новый Христос, которого тоже потом нахер убили, — ответил за всех Синий, пребывавший в явно мрачных настроениях. — Ну ты, Роз, нашла, что праздновать, конечно…  
— Иди в задницу~ — певуче откликнулась медик, для которой новом дне поводов для плохого настроения просто не существовало.

Сущий кошмар. Встретившись взглядами со Смогом, Тенёк осознал — тот понимает его опасения, ведь гирлянда на автономном аккумуляторе сделает невозможным полное отключение освещения судна. Прощай, скрытное ночное странствие по коридорам!  
«Нужно вынудить этих весельчаков снять свои лампочки, но как?» — пребывая в сумрачных раздумьях, Тенёк на автомате побрился урчащей бритвой, помог умыться ребенку и заявился в кафетерий, где было до ненормального тихо и пусто.  
«Может ли быть так, что капитан уже?..» — двери со стороны ведущего к навигации коридора были плотно закрыты, и Фиолетовый не собирался идти в рубку с проверкой. Немощного Белого должен был отыскать кто-нибудь другой, желательно — человек.

Сжав ладошку вопросительно поглядывающего Тэшки, мужчина развернулся и покинул столовую, отправившись на поиски астронавта, за которым привык следить в последнюю неделю. Желтый обычно начинал свой день с чтения отчетов ИИ, скопившихся за время отбоя, поэтому ничего удивительного в его спине перед мониторами главного компьютера связи не было.  
А в следующий миг Тенёк насторожился и замер на пороге комнаты.  
— Лимон?.. — неестественно неподвижная спина программиста не шевельнулась, человек не отреагировал на зов.  
Тэшка понятливо съежился в уголке, когда родитель стремительным шагом пересек комнату и осмотрел тело.

Мужчина в желтой броне тихо и едва заметно дышал, а, значит, был жив. Полустащенный с поникшей головы шлем лежал на клавиатуре, к нему тянулась паутина подохшей слюны, а когда Тенёк снял перчатку и осторожно оттянул у Желтого веко, то увидел превратившийся в точку зрачок.  
— Черт возьми…  
— У…В-всё рухнуло, всё, — невнятно пробормотал компьютерщик, и самозванец поскорее надел перчатку. — В-м… лёд…  
А на столе лежали веером раскиданные флэшки, находившиеся до этого в навигации и контактировавшие с обработанными отравой панелями…

— Что это, начало эпидемии?  
Астронавты нервничали, переминаясь у выхода из обеззараживающего отсека, где по велению медика расположили обоих больных. И Желтый, и капитан вели себя схожим образом, бормотали бессвязные вещи, вращали невидящими глазами. Их скафандры проходили в боксах жесткую мойку ради уничтожения предполагаемой опасности, но…  
— Кто еще был на заправке, Фиол и Син? — Розовая сжала пухлые губы в линию. — Броню на чистку и идите в свои комнаты, немедленно!  
— Нахуя, если мы и так долго терлись среди вас? — возмущенно вздернул руки ремонтник и скрючил спину колесом. — Давайте тогда все изолироваться! А поломки пусть чинит Второй Спаситель!  
— В кои-то веки он прав, — осторожно заметил Смог. — Мы можем все изолироваться. Каждый в своей комнате… тебя тоже касается, Роза.  
На симпатичном личике медика меж бровей образовалась складка. Ибо попал Черный в самую точку — Розочке не хотелось разлучаться с Циан.  
— Сдайте скафандры на чистку все, и вымойтесь. Это самое простое, что я могу предложить в отсутствие медотсека, — со вздохом велела женщина. — Фиол, твоего сына тоже касается.  
— Понял, — кивнул рекламщик.

«Вот ведь блядство, мы рассчитывали на выведение из строя только капитана», — хотя до конца исключать возможность того, что любой мимопроходящий мог потрогать навигационные панели, было нельзя. Самозванцы сумели проколоться. — «Сейчас оставшиеся в здравом уме будут больше внимания обращать друг на друга, и на нас со Смогом тоже. Что мне делать?»  
Тенёк не мог не признаться перед самим собой, что просто сидеть в кресле и наблюдать за возней программиста с его кодами, было легко и приятно, и это времяпрепровождение сейчас вспоминалось с легкой тоской.

_«Возможно, следует убить капитана, пока он не пришел в сознание»_ , — мысль явилась неожиданно, спонтанно, во время обтирания тела полотенцами с чистящим гелем. Рядом сидевший на пластиковой табуретке Тэшка сосредоточенно сопел, мутузя свои кудри тем же средством. — _«Программист недееспособен, а это значит, что у нас будет время на доступ к ИИ с его данными, на взлом систем, наружных и внутренних. Я буду действовать»_.  
Отложив полотенце, Тенёк осторожно выглянул за мутную полупрозрачную перегородку кабинки и оценил обстановку в отсеке. Было пусто, лишь двое больных тяжело дышали в дальнем конце помещения. Накрытый вместо одеяла простыней капитан лежал ближе к стене, на пористом матрасе, застеленном клеенкой. Самозванец остановился над Снегом, рассматривая суровые черты искривленного мучительным отравлением лица, пегую седину на голове и в отросшей щетине. Белый был очень силен — в честном рукопашном бою с ним Фиолетовый не выжил бы.  
Но… он все-таки предатель.

Тело лежащего мужчины недоуменно застыло, а через несколько секунд дрогнуло, когда перестало получать воздух. Задергалось всё сильнее, но рекламщик не перестал зажимать пальцами чужой нос и перекинул ногу через бедра жертвы, коленом прижимая их, мешая рыпаться. В попытках задышать Белый распахнул рот и захлебнулся — вторая рука темной воды хлынула человеку в глотку, в легкие, заполняя их собой.  
 _«Если кто-то увидит нас сейчас, скажу, что пытался вытащить запавший язык у задыхающегося»_ , — игнорируя судороги агонии под собой, лже-астронавт медленно огляделся…  
И вздрогнул сам.

Покоившийся рядом Лимон молча смотрел прямиком в лицо импостера. Понадобилась минута, чтобы понять — внезапный свидетель все еще не в себе, но внутренний шквал сатурнианцу не удалось сразу успокоить. В стеклянных глазах Желтого отражалась творящаяся сцена, и Тенёк видел себя: как он голый восседает на капитане, запустив тому в рот руку чуть не по локоть, и все происходящее сопровождается конвульсиями.  
«Живи с этой сценой», — мысленно сказал импостер программисту. — «Это месть за прон».  
Так и не пришедший в сознание Снег умер и обмяк, а темная вода покинула его легкие без остатка, по дороге завернув язык мужчины ему же в глотку, чтобы сымитировать несчастный случай.  
Чужак встал.  
Лимон уже не смотрел, вновь впав в забытие, а Фиол вернулся к сыну, спокойно заканчивающему омовение, словно в нескольких метрах от кабинки родитель не совершил только что убийства.

«Черный мне башку оторвет за такую самодеятельность…» — но отчего-то «соку» казалось, что сейчас он совершил верный ход.


	3. Доппельгенгер

**«Экстренное собрание!»**

— Что экстренного ты усмотрел в асфиксии капитана? — Смог скептически поднял правую бровь, исподлобья уставившись на дотянувшегося до кнопки ремонтника в синем пошарпанном скафандре.  
Все пятеро дееспособных астронавтов сидели в кафетерии за главным столом, предавшись безрадостным настроениям после похорон Белого. Слегший мужчина задохнулся в бессознательном состоянии, будучи больным то ли страшным псевдосом, то ли вообще чем-то неизвестным. Медик отрицала псевдос, но экипаж — человеческая его часть, все равно молча и вопреки предполагал…

— У него было отменное здоровье! — рявкнул Синий, саданув кулаком по столу, да так, что импостер вздрогнул и отодвинулся подальше. — Я не удивлен, что заразился этот хилый хакер, мутный и тощий, будто скелет, но капитан — немыслимо! И почему тогда не слёг вот этот тип, — палец обвиняюще ткнулся в сторону Тенька, угрюмо поднявшего взгляд, — такой же, сука, дохлый, как Желток, и работавший на заправке с ним в паре?!  
— А ты почему не заразился, если вертелся возле капитана? — отплатил той же монетой рекламщик.  
— Я не заразился, чтобы тебя, гниду, на чистую воду вывести! — запальчиво объяснил мужчина воде «грязной». — Я давно за тобой наблюдаю, рекламмер, и ты мало того что ебанный бездельник, так еще и ведешь себя временами, как контуженный!  
— О Небо… — вздохнул Циан и подпер шлем кулаком, готовясь выслушивать долгую перепалку.

Пока реальной опасностью не пахло. Не то что вчера, когда пришлось объясняться с Черным по поводу убийства… Вот это было реально жутко, ибо Смог умел быть страшным.  
Сейчас же Тенёк не напрягался, развел руками:  
— Как ты сам сказал — я «ебанный рекламмер», так что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал на корабле? Полез править курс и напутал там? Ковырялся в проводах, не имея навыков электрика, и сжег судно к херам? — самозванец не повышал голоса, но дребезжащую и сдерживаемую яростную желчь можно было уловить. — Или ты забыл, что мы посреди космоса, и от пожара на улицу не выбежать? Или ты того и ждешь, чтобы всё сгорело, как в медот…  
— Фиол, — Смог с укоризной на лице остановил поток обвинений. Кстати, высокий брюнет был единственным, кто снял шлем и не боялся демонстрировать эмоции. Сейчас его лицо казалось даже красивым, ну, если сравнивать с обычными человеческими рожами в стрессовой ситуации. — Успокойся. Синий просто огорчен гибелью капитана, потому что любил его…  
— Ой, заткнись, психуёлог, — сгорбившийся ремонтник схватился за голову.  
— И вообще, это большое горе для всех нас, — в приступе вдохновения продолжил Черный, как будто ничего не слышал. — Все мы любили капитана, в той или иной степени… Он бы не хотел, чтобы мы перессорились и просрали корабль, — уже менее поэтично закончил астронавт и сложил руки на груди.

Минута молчания случайно образовалась сама собой, но на исходе пятидесятых секунд сутулый ремонтник заерзал на своем месте с удвоенной силой, как будто половину всех отверток корабля всадили ему в зад.  
— Я видел Фиола рядом с Лайм, когда ее убили, — прошипел он, склоняясь к напарнику по должности — единственному, кто, как Синий знал, реально выслушает. — В темноте кто-то дал мне коленом под зад, я оглянулся, чтобы ответить, и увидел Лайм, зажатую меж Красом и Фиолом! Я еще подумал про порнобутерброд.  
Но молча выслушавший Циановый отрицательно качнул головой:  
— После времени всё это уже не проверить. Тебе нужно было сообщить раньше, когда осуждали Страйка.  
Синий склонился к товарищу чуть ли не умоляюще:  
— Когда поднялась тревога, то все мысли вылетели из башки, будто дерьмо из турбины, — признался он жалобным хрипом. — Но я правда видел!  
— Я верю, — в глухом безэмоциональном тоне Цианового мелькнула нотка утешения. — Вот только моей веры недостаточно, а больше с тобой никто не соглашается.

Ремонтника в кислотно-голубом скафандре сейчас больше всего волновала не ущемленная справедливость напарника, а женщина, которая безмолвствовала с самого момента похорон. Настолько тихо и неподвижно сидела Розовая, что с ней мог посоревноваться ребенок Фиола, молчавший по причине отсутствия права голоса на обсуждениях.  
— И вообще, если верить графику гигиены, ты последний был в обеззаражке! — заметив отсутствие ярой поддержки, Синий заметно отчаялся и ковырнул память еще глубже, отыскивая факты в свою пользу. — Ты… Ты вполне мог убить Белого! Задушить его, уж не знаю зачем!  
— Запихнуть ему его же язык в глотку? — рекламщик явно иронизировал, и люди могли лишь догадываться, что на самом деле чужак сейчас смеется над правдой. — Да, даже это проще представить, чем то, что человек мог нечаянно подавиться языком сам.  
— Фиол принимал «душ» с мальцом, — напомнил сжимающему кулаки спорщику Черный. — Кем вообще надо быть, чтобы проворачивать убийство на глазах ребенка?!  
— И то, что там находился Желтый, забывать не стоит, — продолжил рассуждения рекламщик. — Вдруг он симулянт?..

Ремонтника начало мелко потряхивать от удерживаемых внутри эмоций, и самозванцы поняли — еще немного, и человек бросится в драку, как задразненный колышущейся тряпкой бык. Не хватало какой-то самой малости, может, грубого слова, чтобы Синий попрощался со сдержанностью и остатками репутации.  
— Вы. Вы оба, — выдохнул он. — Даже слушать меня не хотите, собаки. Если бы капитан…  
— Это моя вина, — на неожиданный, охриплый от попыток удержать рыдания и зажатый голос замолчавшие оппоненты повернулись с удивлением. — Моя, — повторила Роза и отстегнула шлем, медленно стаскивая с головы. По опухшим от плача щекам текли слезы, терявшиеся в вороте скафандра, и женщине пришлось вытереть лицо ладонью. — Я должна была сидеть со Снегом и Лимоном, должна была присматривать за ними. Это моя обязанность! — отчаяние прорвалось выкриком. — Но я… я испугалась, что это действительно все-таки псевдос, и что в таком состоянии я заражусь!.. И вместо того, чтобы сидеть с больными, я убежала и провела весь вечер в объятиях Циана. Он не виноват, только я… — закончив исповедь, неудачливый медик заплакала уже в голос, не стыдясь присутствующих.

В образовавшейся тишине, наполненной всхлипами и рыданием, Синий встал и молча выбрался из-за общего стола. Сняв шлем и удерживая его под мышкой, мужчина прочистил горло тихим «кхм-кхм» и повернулся к медику:  
— Я лучше сдохну, чем приду к тебе за помощью, — отчетливо проговорил он, и Роз съежилась еще сильнее.  
— Небо, — угрожающе выдохнул Циановый, приобнимавший подругу в безуспешной попытке успокоить.  
— Заткнись, Яд, она виновата! — отрезал старший ремонтник, после чего метнул гневный взгляд в сторону рекламщика. — А за тобой я продолжу следить, сукин сын. По пяткам ходить буду.  
— Попкорн не забудь.

Синий гневно угрохотал ботинками прочь из кафетерия. Сорвавшись следом, убежала все еще плачущая Розовая, а за ней Циан с ее шлемом в руках.  
За столом остались лишь импостеры.  
— Люди странные, — подал голос придаток, впечатленный только что произошедшей сценой сильнее, чем отцовским киномарафоном. На это Тенёк ничего не сказал, лишь прижал ребенка к своему боку покрепче.  
— Что дальше? — Смог решил побыть лаконичным. — Тебя чуть не раскрыли.  
— Не станем затягивать. Когда Желтый поправится, мы потеряем превосходство.  
— Тогда у нас примерно двое суток, — на этом мини-собрание завершилось.

Корабль словно бы вымер: пустые коридоры, тусклый свет плафонов, и веерная, рассыпчатая тень на стенах, пущенная неторопливо идущим астронавтом. Он и сам был похож на тень, не привлекающий внимания крадущийся хищник…  
— Топаешь, как слон, чуть башка не треснула, — такими словами встретил его больной в отсеке очистки.  
— Извини, мне казалось, что тихо иду, — покаявшись, Тенёк присел рядом с очухавшимся Желтым, который пока что не мог не только встать, но даже приподнять голову. — Тебе очень хреново?  
— Таких «вертолётов» не было даже после просроченной дури в общаге, — Лимон прикрыл мутные глаза локтем.  
Чтобы собеседник не страдал от рези и дискомфорта, самозванец вновь поднялся и сходил до дверей, где отрегулировал рубильник плафонов. Освещение уменьшилось на три четверти, и со стороны импровизированной лежанки донесся вздох облегчения.

— Я принес тебе воды, — импостер, сама любезность, не только притащил бутылку, но и свернул тугую пробку, чтобы Желтому было проще открывать. Лежачий мужчина хотел приподняться, чтобы попить, но из-за сильного головокружения снова распластался.  
— Потом… Что случилось, пока я отсутствовал?  
— Мы похоронили капитана, он не пережил болезнь, — рекламщик оглянулся на дверь, откуда робко шмыгнул ребенок. Тэшка засопел и подлез отцу под руку, будто озябший птенец. Царящая в обеззаражке тишина не исчезла с появлением придатка, а словно бы усилилась.  
— Вот как… — программист заметно помрачнел. — Могу я узнать, как именно он?..  
— Лучше спросить это у медика, — плечи под лиловой броней слегка приподнялись и опустились.

Про себя Тенёк ехидно подумал, что вряд ли такие вопросы улучшат эмоциональное состояние Розы, но импостера переживания женщины не печалили, конечно же. Хотя… «Сок» бы не удивился, если бы выяснил, что у второго самозванца к экипажу развилось подобие сочувствия. Ничего шокирующего не имелось в громадной разнице меж видами инопланетян, однако ловивший себя на легком любопытстве к напарнику сатурнианец не мог не признаться — с удовольствием бы контактировал со Смогом более открыто, являйся тот темной водой, а не червем колючим… Возможно, они бы даже слились ради взаимопонимания…  
Это уже что-то из области грёз, совершенно неуместное в сложившейся на корабле, да и конкретно в прачечной, ситуации. Рядом видовой противник, страдающий от похмельного синдрома после отравления ядом галлюцигении, но до сих пор являющийся угрозой планам и жизням чужаков — ибо он свидетельствовал убийству Белого, пусть даже сквозь бред. Это все еще огромный риск, человек мог вспомнить.  
— Тебе помочь выпить воды?  
— Мне бы наоборот, — фыркнув, лежавший мужчина поморщился, — но я даже понять не могу, подцепили ли меня к «сливу», — взамен допотопным горшкам и «уткам» на лежащих больных надевали специальное устройство со шлангами, либо сменной емкостью для сбора отходов. Но, поскольку эти потрясающие аппараты превратились в куски корявого шлака во время пожара в медотсеке, никто не смог бы ими воспользоваться сейчас.  
Должно быть, Лимону было совсем хреново, раз память подводила в таких простых вещах.

— Нет, ты не подключен, — Тенёк достоверности глянул вокруг матраса на пустеющий пол без шлангов. — И даже памперс на тебя не нацепили. Испугались и забыли, наверно, я не знаю. Но клеенка подстелена…  
— Пиздец, — программист зашевелился в попытках перевернуться на постели и встать хотя бы на четвереньки, но в своих потугах напоминал новорожденного котенка, вазюкающегося моськой по полу и путающегося в конечностях. — Раз уж ты здесь, помог бы, а не любовался.  
— Тэшка, сходи к Розовой пока что, — велел рекламщик, потому что запоздало заметил — больному неловко под взглядом ребенка. То есть, по факту человеческую беспомощность наблюдали четыре глаза Фиола, но программист-то этого не знал, для него мальчик был отдельной, полноценной единицей…

Как добирались до санузла, располагавшегося за тонкой стенкой, вспоминать потом было больно, но Тенёк все же доволок туда тело, заваливавшееся то в одну сторону, то в другую, отяжелевшее из-за недуга. От Лимона несло жаром, и весь он покрылся испариной, хотя был одет всего лишь в трусы и майку — остальной шмот как прошел экстренное обеззараживание, так и покоился в шкафчике чистым и нетронутым.  
Плюсы в ситуации импостер нашел — о человека сейчас было очень удобно греться.  
— Я как-то не рассчитывал, что обзаведусь помогающей мне поссать сиделкой раньше, чем старческим маразмом, — человеку явно было _крайне_ неловко. Даже сквозь гудение под черепом и тошноту, словно после часа центрифуги в тренировочном центре, он ощущал, что сокомандник не просто поддерживает, а буквально прижимается сзади. — И, кажись, меня вырвет щас…  
— Это последствия токсикоза, — серьезно кивнул Фиол, щекотно проехавшись челкой по чужому загривку, отчего Лимона передернуло. — Не держи в себе и пей воду… Ну, сам знаешь, не маленький.  
После рвоты вхолостую — в желудке ничего не было уже больше суток, даже воды, — компьютерщик обессилел настолько, что готов был прилечь на пол прямо в туалете. Тенёк не позволил, поднял больного на руки, чтобы донести обратно до лежанки.  
— Я тебя тащу, а ты даже не состришь по этому поводу?  
— Потом.

Поместив человека на матрас и напоив водой, Фиолетовый покосился в сторону открытой двери, за которой в светлом коридоре мелькал синий скафандр — ведь ремонтник обещал следить за Фиолом, и вот исполнял это. Что ж, пускай. В данный момент ничего подозрительного не происходит, наоборот — подозреваемый помогает страдающему товарищу справляться с бытовыми проблемами, как хороший друг.  
На самом деле расставаться с «грелкой» не хотелось, вот и весь секрет.  
— Не врал, ты действительно чертовски горяч под скафандром.  
— Иди в задницу…  
— У тебя все руки в пятнах, — Тенёк сказал это просто так, чтобы поддержать хоть какой-то разговор и тем самым получить предлог задержаться в помещении подольше. — Это шрамы от… ожогов? Чем ты так?  
В действительности, шероховатые пятна у Лимона были не только на коже рук, но и вплоть до плеч, немного по груди, и на коленях тоже. Неестественные и приковывающие взгляд, они словно бы светились маячковыми проблесками — хотелось смотреть и смотреть, изучать.  
— Ледяные ожоги, — после недолгого молчания неохотно отозвался мужчина. — С Нептуна.  
— Ясно, — потому что и правда было всё ясно. На Нептуне адски низкие температуры, и заработать обморожение, вплоть до пузырей и некроза, проще простого.  
И все-таки… Тенёк совсем не забыл, зачем на самом деле явился к лежачему, своему свидетелю. Он должен был выяснить, что Лимон знает и помнит о том бредовом вечере про убийство капитана.  
— Раз ты не спишь, может, поболтаем? — предложил Фиолетовый, усаживаясь поудобнее на край чужой лежанки. Без скафандра и телесного контакта снова стало зябко, и «сок» понял — это всё нервы. — Или сыграем в игру «Правда за правду». Хочешь? Можешь задать мне любой вопрос.

Гудящее шуршание высоких — под самый потолок — очистительных шкафов нарушало долгую тишину, пока Лимон колебался перед предложением, словно перед шагом на прогнивший до хрупкости мостик через овраг, глубокий не настолько, чтобы разбиться, но достаточный для многочисленных переломов и болезненной беспомощности… Его темный и оценивающий взгляд самозванец ощущал на себе даже тогда, когда бесцельно озирался по сторонам, косился в коридор, пока что пустующий…  
— У тебя метки на ушах, — наконец, подал голос программист. — Расскажешь о них?  
«Хм, начал с простого?» — Тенёк даже слегка улыбнулся. Эту часть истории своего прототипа он рассмотрел в памяти отлично.  
— В пятнадцать лет попытался удрать из колонии на крейсере, — пальцы коснулись ушных раковин с квадратными вырезами на хрящах — по два на каждом ухе. — Но меня поймали и поставили такое вот клеймо. Больно… — сейчас шрамы уже не ныли, конечно же. — И страшно… Я был с двумя приятелями, такими же беглецами. Нас поставили к стенке, велев держаться за уши, обыскивали… У одного нашли дурь, ему досталось сильнее, чем нам. А после всем троим сделали эту… модификацию, — он поморщился и опустил руки, глянув на собеседника с вызовом.  
«Достаточно откровенно?»  
— Принято, — выдохнул Желтый, сглотнув в очередной раз накатившую пустую тошноту. — Теперь ты.

Тенёк сделал вид, будто задумался. На самом деле вопрос у самозванца имелся всего один, но для него было рановато.  
— А откуда твои шрамы? — ибо, если хорошенько подумать, люди любили цепляться к внешнему виду друг друга. Тенёк замечал это даже здесь, среди десятка астронавтов, почти все время закупоренных в унисекс-броню, но умудряющихся даже так вглядываться во всех товарищей ради поиска недостатков…  
Кажется, у лежачего резко подскочила температура. По крайней мере, полыхнуло от него так, что Тенёк удивленно поднял кустистые брови и склонил голову к плечу.  
«Сейчас он кажется… вкусным».  
— Я работал преподом в нептунеанском приюте для детей, и там случилась катастрофа, — слова растянутые, тон недовольный, и совершенно ясно было одно — Лимон говорит через силу. Действительно переступает себя. На миг самозванцу стало стыдно за выбивание — бессмысленное, если подумать — доверия такого уровня… — Пласт льда рухнул на купол и просто раздавил приют. Я обморозился, пока пытался помочь подопечным выбраться из стынущих руин, засыпанных льдом… Тогда очень многие получили ожоги.  
— Спас кого-нибудь? — неловко спросил рекламщик, теребя рукав своей термо-кофты.  
— Да, — безразлично подтвердил Лимон. — Но погибло еще больше. Намного… Я любил этих детей, так что больше не смог там оставаться. Это не передать словами, да и… Лучше бы ты спросил, сосал ли я кому-нибудь за деньги.  
— Нафиг мне эта информация? — искренне удивился чужак, но ответа не получил.

Программист действительно не любил обнажать свои увечья публично, как, впрочем, не любил глядеть на них и сам. Желтый всегда старался мыться в одиночестве, когда нет случайных свидетелей даже за мутной полупрозрачной перегородкой кабинки, да и перчатки почти не снимал. Но внезапная болезнь заставила избавиться от «скорлупы», и вот приставучий человек ковырнул на памяти коросту, обновляя кровотечение…  
 _«Меня беспокоит его печаль, потому что теплый солнечный цвет не должен хандрить»_ , — Фиол слегка тряхнул головой, стараясь устаканить сентиментальные мысли. — «Не хочу, чтобы однажды этот человек выбросил меня в космос…»

Ровное дыхание рядом казалось искусственным, но, прислушавшись тщательнее, рекламщик понял, что астронавт действительно успокоился.  
— Отто, — произнес Тенёк так неожиданно, что поймал недоумевающий взгляд. — Меня зовут Отто, — нет, это не его имя. Оно принадлежало погибшему владельцу облика, но почему бы не представить на минутку, что вот он — живой и настоящий человек, пытающийся подружиться. — Отто Кальтенбруннер, родившийся в «Мемории» на Сатурне… А моего сына зовут Тихон, он уже с Марса…  
У молча слушающего компьютерщика было обалдевшее выражение лица, но недолго. Мужчина улыбнулся, кривовато, хотя и искренне:  
— Я догадался, что с Марса. По глазам.  
— Вот, ничего от тебя не скроешь, — хихикнул Тенёк.  
У марсиан из небогатых слоёв населения за многие десятилетия колонизации мутация проявилась на роговице. Более плотная, роговица не боялась песка и мелкого мусора, но дарила белкам глаз рыжевато-желтый оттенок. У неведомой матери занятого придатком ребенка были именно марсианские глаза, передавшиеся потомку по наследству…

— Насчет твоего сына, — Желтый заметно оживился. — Мне повезло с ним пообщаться, но периодически он ведет себя странно.  
Да, Лимон и Тэшка действительно разговаривали несколько раз, и иногда Фиол сам был этому свидетелем. Общались вполне мирно и на доброй ноте, но самозванцу казалось, что астронавт каким-то странным образом «тянется» к придатку: старается держать в поле зрения и беспокоится об отсутствии, обращает внимание во время питания, иногда предлагает мелкую помощь в некоторых проблемках…  
Сейчас, когда стало известно о его бывшей должности, эти странности для Тенька объяснились.  
— Разве? — он почесал в лохматом затылке. — Ну, после развода… Сын немного замкнулся.  
— Я не об этом.  
 _«А о чем?»_ — вопрос засел тревожной иголкой, потому что ставил под угрозу жизнь двоих сразу. Если человек вычислил импостера в придатке, сложить «два и два» ему не составит труда. Ткнуть пальцем во взрослого ксеноса при первом же людском собрании — и дело с концом!  
 _«Если я надавлю с расспросами, будет ли это похоже на родительское беспокойство? Или уже подозрительно? Блядь, я не могу сейчас даже позвать Черного для чтения чужих эмоций, потому что…»_ — потому что прятаться за Смоговскую спину не годилось, когда пытаешься вскрыть сейф. Либо сам, либо никак.  
— Может, объяснишься? — хмуро осведомился мужчина у лежачего. — Наплел что-то про сына моего…  
Удивительно, но Желтый запросто согласился ответить на этот вопрос:  
— Дети в пять лет весьма нестабильны. У них вовсю идет развитие, кризис, обучение… Но Тэшка очень… ровный. Не выпадает в эмоциях, не путается в словах, ни одного каприза не устроил, — мельком бросив взгляд на озадаченного папашу, Лимон продолжил: — Однажды я предложил сыграть в прятки, и он без проблем считал до тридцати. Я бы даже решил, что твой ребенок — вундеркинд, но обычно родители о таком смолчать не могут, а ты ни разу не похвалился. Для тебя сын, как, не знаю даже, приложение?.. Ты его словно само собой разумеющееся рядом держишь.  
 _«Надо убить»_ , — вспыхнуло в голове быстрее, чем Тенёк вернулся к здравым рассуждениям. Вновь ощущение озноба на коже заставило повести плечами. — «То есть… Он прав, наверно. Я не знаю, как должен РАЗВИВАТЬСЯ человеческий ребенок, ведь работаю только с имеющимся материалом. Черт подери…»

Пока импостер молчал рыбой, бывший приютский преподаватель поглядывал на него так, словно ЗНАЛ все самые затаенные истины.  
«Что мне делать?» — от растущей тревоги темная вода под оболочкой забурлила, и Тенёк отвернулся от Лимона — не хватало еще пустить при свидетеле черные слёзы. — _«Он видел убийство капитана, он раскусил искусственность ребенка. Он сейчас опаснее Синего даже, а я не могу его убить, потому что… численное превосходство все еще у астронавтов»_ , — неплохое оправдание для того, кто изначально заявлял, что не станет убивать компьютерщика ради скафандра. Ибо в данный момент на Лимоне не было брони, он словно бы напрашивался на покушение…  
«Минуточку», — опомнился сатурнианец. — _«Со мной всё ясно, а почему ОН меня не выдает?»_

Спросить о таком прямо… нет, лже-рекламщик не решился. Он вообще испытал тяжкое желание покинуть обеззараживающий отсек, но перед этим решил хоть как-то ввести человека в эмоции, напоследок.  
Тенёк повернулся обратно к собеседнику, но теперь лицом выдавал часть притаившейся хищной натуры.  
— Итак, ты назвал меня плохим отцом сейчас, — тихо произнес он, опираясь рукой рядом с головой лежачего, и склоняясь ниже, почти нос к носу. — А моего сына — ненормальным. Не знаю, как на Нептуне, а у нас за такое принято считаться.  
Встречая глазами независимый взгляд, слегка подернутый поволокой болезни, Тенёк однако слышал усилившееся сердцебиение человека под ним. «Ага, дрогнул мальчик».  
— Но я лежачих не бью. Мне вообще драться не по душе, — так же тихо продолжил самозванец и медленно отстранился, небрежно заправляя челку за ухо. — Ты мне нравишься, так что я прощаю тебе этот трёп… Выздоравливай.  
— Монолог, достойный драмы, — не удержал ехидную подначку Лимон, в тоне которого все же произошли некоторые перемены. Пока неясно, к лучшему ли, но Фиолетовый решил довериться судьбе и покинул очистительный отсек в дальнейшем молчании.

— То есть, ты просто будешь торчать тут и тасовать программы, как последний идиот? — не выдержал Синий. Его супер «слежка» замкнулась в кольцо, ибо подозреваемый как устроил задницу на кресле в комнате связи, так и сидел там безвылазно уже два часа.  
— Что, устал от непонятных знаков? — самозванец неприязненно зыркнул через плечо на изнемогающего рядом от безделья мужчину. — Тебя не заставляют их читать. Это для умных парней.  
— Отсоси.  
На удачу импостера, Синий действительно не очень хорошо шарил в программном коде, он был по технической части. Тенёк тоже не являлся гением, но его задачей стояло _сломать_, а это можно было сделать и без большого понимания. Главное — чтобы потом экипаж поверил, что поломки — случайность, что рекламщик не нарочно оставил всех без внутренней слежки по датчикам скафандров и биочипам…  
А вот связи со внешним миром корабль все еще был лишен силами ныне покойного капитана. «Все-таки хорошо вышло, что Лимон слёг, он дал нам фору…»  
 _«Однако, есть риск, что он проболтается в мое отсутствие. Нужно как-то следить за ним. Отправить туда Тэшку?..»_

Подходило обеденное время, а придаток все еще где-то гулял. По этому поводу взрослая особь уже почти начала было волноваться, как и подобает нормальному родителю, но послышались легкие шажки, и ребенок впрыгнул в комнату связи.  
— Где это ты скакал без присмотра, пострел? — не успел чужак и рта раскрыть, как вместо него допрос начал Синий.  
— В столовке… — опешил мальчишка, не ожидавший, что на него насядут с порога.  
— Тут тебе не… — но ремонтника вовремя заткнули.  
— Это _мой_ сын, и я сам разберусь, — и Фиол повернулся к топчащемуся малышу: — «В столовке»? Я велел тебе идти к Розовой, что непонятного в этой фразе?  
— Не получилось… — Тэшка поник, уставившись на свои ботиночки. Спектакль ради одного зрителя.  
 _«Были причины»_.  
— В следующий раз, если не получится попасть туда, куда я сказал, сразу возвращайся ко мне, — и, дождавшись робкого кивка, «сок» поднял ребенка и усадил себе на колени, чтобы незаметно сквозь скафандр связать с ним материю да выяснить, наконец, все новости.

Полученная информация ввела Фиола в состояние глубокой задумчивости. Нет, он, конечно же, и раньше догадывался, что Циан и Роза уединяются не только ради обнимашек и теплых слов, но смачный секс глазами «метр от пола» тоже как-то не рассчитывал посмотреть. Из воспоминаний Тэшки делалось ясно, что женщины даже не сразу заметили его, увлеченные друг другом…  
Стоп, женщины?  
Циан все это время скрывала от команды биологический пол? Ну, судя по увиденному, пользуется она своим телом отлично — ловко и свободно. Должно быть, молчала все это время, чтобы оградить себя от приставаний мужской части экипажа, которые имели место быть — не так уж и редко, Тенёк иногда замечал. Сам он в этом не участвовал, потому что был риск, что «окучиваемый» субъект поддастся на флирт, и что тогда делать? Да и не было влечения.  
В воспоминании две постанывающие от страсти женщины все-таки заметили наблюдателя, спохватились и, запоздало прикрывая телеса одеждой, вывели мальчика из каюты, попросив идти к отцу, а еще никому не рассказывать об увиденном. Они были очень милы и ласковы, особенно Розочка, потому что Яд просто стояла с багровым лицом и помалкивала, как воды в рот набрав. А дальше Тэшка отправился бродить по коридорам, зная, что к родителю нельзя — тот занят Желтым, вскрытием этой консервной банки…

Строчки кода на экранах начали стремительно разъезжаться и вертеться, и появившееся ощущение тошнотной пустоты Фиолетовому пришлось опознать как нервный всплеск. За такое большое время, проведенное с людьми, он все еще не выявил все их сюрпризы и скрытые возможности. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть до победы, но любая мелочь может всё оборвать, абсолютно всё.  
Циан — женщина. Сыграет ли это против самозванцев? Да, ведь если встанет выбор меж сомнительными мужиками и женщиной, человеческая мужская часть экипажа выберет женщину — вероятность весьма велика, почти что стопроцентна…  
«Может, я зря испугался? Нужно обсудить это с Черным, срочно. И без свидетелей».

Чтобы не маяться тревогой дальше, Тенёк включил на компьютере банальную дефрагментацию и хлопнул задремавшего Синего по плечу:  
— Присмотри тут, мне надо отлить.  
— Я ваще-то за тобой слежу, — ремонтник разлепил веки с треском и сфокусировал на Фиоле свирепый взгляд. — Так что пойдем вместе!  
— Умоляю, не надо. Мой член не такой огромный, чтобы играть на нем в четыре руки.  
— Так, иди в жопу.  
— Спасибо, — поднявшись с кресла, рекламщик усадил на нагретое местечко сына. — Тэш, будь здесь. Дядя Синий приглядит за тобой.  
— Не борзей, — но голос ремонтника уже дал слабину, ведь у мужчины не было никакого опыта работы нянькой, и он попросту сдрейфил перед ответственностью за мальца…

Первым делом — в комнату управления, к столу с голографическим отображением всего корабля и маячками-астронавтами.  
Так: в связи остался смирненько сидеть Синий; в прачечной все еще лежит больной Желтый; двойной ярлычок — это Роз и Циан, они теперь уже в кислородной, а заняты делом или снова обжимаются… Черт их знает.  
Ярлычок Смога обнаружился в хранилище, и Тенёк поспешил туда. Слабоосвещенное громадное и гулкое помещение было заполнено ящиками, цистернами и прочей утварью, облегчающей транспортировку грузов. Астронавт в антрацитовом скафандре переставлял ящики в одном из дальних углов, разгружая доступ к люку мусоросброса. Черный работал спокойно и ритмично, отчего мышцы заметно гуляли под толщей брони.  
«Как же круто он себя слепил, все-таки…» — Фиолетовый притормозил, когда напарник заметил его приближение.  
— Что случилось? — должно быть, морда у рекламщика под поднятым визором была красноречивая, раз Черный сразу понял, что к нему не просто так повидаться пришли.

Нервным полушепотом пересказанное открытие про Циан было выслушано со всем сосредоточением. Второй самозванец помалкивал, вращая в голове мыслями, а темная вода рядом изводилась от нетерпения.  
— Думаю, ты прав, — согласился Смог после минутных раздумий. — Мы должны убить их сегодня. Дольше тянуть нельзя.  
— Идем к Роз и Циан? — понятливо уточнил Тенёк.  
— Нет, — возражения были неожиданными. — Я устрою поломку, после пойду к Роз и надавлю ей на совесть, заставляя следить за больным. Циан должна чинить поломку, а ты держи пока что Синего при себе и не отпускай.  
— Значит, разлучаем дееспособных. Хорошо.

«Никогда бы не подумал, что стены могут выглядеть такими холодными», — обратно в связную Тенёк шел очень неторопливо, почти что тащился, одолеваемый нежеланием встречаться с Синим. Оттягивая наступление момента выхода на «последний уровень», самозванец ловил взглядом оттенки окружения: серый, серый, металлик, синий, сизый, желтый…  
 _«Теплый»_ , — глухо вздохнуло внутри, но сатурнианец хлопнул себя по груди, обрывая поток мыслей.  
— Ты пару часов назад озеро выпил, что ли? — с подозрением осведомился встретивший возвращение блудного подозреваемого ремонтник. Стулый мужчина сидел на полу рядом с маленьким мальчиком, и они вместе портили стену рисунками. Конечно, Лимон бы не одобрил вандализм на его рабочем месте, но в данную минуту всем было наплевать.  
— Просто малое превратилось в большое, — усмехнувшись, Фиол занял место за мониторами. — Ты моего сына не обижал?  
— За кого меня принимаешь?!

«Я принимаю тебя за свою жертву. Но пока что я в засаде», — беспечно расслабившийся в компании детеныша Синий не знал, что часы его жизни сочтены.  
Гудение кулеров компьютера, шорох фломастерных стержней, негромкие голоса — хриплый и низкий у астронавта, чистый и детский у придатка. Тиканье электронный часов, отмеряющих локальные секунды, минуты…  
На наручный планшет Фиола неожиданно пришло беззвучное сообщение: _«Мы с Роз у Желта. Ты забыл снять его коммуникатор с брони, я это сделал»_.  
Черт возьми, Смог.  
Тенёк закусил губу, сдерживая эмоции. Он не заслужил такого замечательного напарника.  
 _«Но почему Лимон так и не сообщил никому о своих подозрениях? Он может не помнить убийство капитана, но ненормальность Тэшки его уже насторожила, однако… Он боится? Выжидает? Что-то задумал? Или, может, ему безразлична жизнь людей этого судна?..»_

***

Теплая рука медика казалась прохладной, настолько раскален был лоб.  
— Это очень печально, что на космической посудине среднего класса мы вынуждены сбивать температуру доисторическими методами, — смачивая полотенце из бутыли, Розовая невесело улыбалась. Простейший компресс отправился на лоб лежачего программиста. — Твое состояние стабильно, но… Скажу сразу, Лимош, я не знаю, переживешь ли ты следующий скачок температуры.  
Ответом ей послужила кривая ухмылка и приподнятая рука с оттопыренным большим пальцем.  
— Через пару часов попробуем промывание кишечника слабым солевым раствором, — бормотала меж тем Роз, перебирая те немногочисленные вещи, что могла использовать завместо врачебных атрибутов. Женщина была похожа на шаманку в окружении сушеных мухоморов. — А когда всё выйдет, нужно будет вымыть тебя, еще раз, чтобы избавиться от, возможно токсичной испарины… Ты мне с этим поможешь, Смог?

Человек в черном сидел в позе мыслителя на невысоком стуле рядом с боксами. Услышав обращение, он оторвал взгляд от наручного планшетника и поднял курчавую голову:  
— Что, помочь надо будет? Конечно, Роза, — у Смога была очень славная улыбка. Так улыбались хорошие парни, скромные, и те, кто никогда не свистел девушкам вслед.  
В боксах висели два скафандра — желтый и фиолетовый. Астронавт в черном предпочел сесть рядом с темной броней, напоминавшей гирлянду свисавших лиловых цветов глицинии из оранжереи.  
— Ты нервничаешь, — больной отметил дрожь пальцев женщины, которая как раз закатала на нем майку, чтобы осмотреть тело и убедиться в отсутствии прочих симптомов, кроме высокой температуры. Ни сыпи, ни волдырей, только бледность и четко очерченные ожоговые пятна…  
— Я уверена, что ты отравился, но не понимаю, чем, — призналась врач. — Тебе мог просто попасться просроченный брикет на обед, но… Но и капитану тогда тоже. А ведь все, абсолютно все брикеты хранились в одинаковых условиях. И капитан умер.  
— Я и раньше травился едой, но не до глюков, — усмехнулся Желтый. — Не зацикливайся, Розовая. Причину мы, скорее всего, не узнаем.  
И это являлось абсолютной правдой. Сидящая на стульчике рядом с разговаривающими людьми причина не дрогнула ни одной мышцей лица, как-либо выказывая свою причастность к трагедии. Черный собирался пережить всех на этом долбанном куске металла, мчащемся к звездам. Сегодня в его левой перчатке прятался небольшой, но очень острый нож, а в отвороте ботинка — заряженный пистолет.

_…Скрутив внутри настороженность и недоверие, Смог разрешил второму импостеру, своему новообретенному напарнику, подержать в руках нож.  
— Хороший, — оценило это тощее недоразумение в баклажановой экипировке. Порезав палец и поглядев на проступившую из раны черную каплю, Фиол устранил порез так же быстро и легко, как отмотал бы пленку видео на пару секунд назад. — Им ты уже убивал кого-нибудь?  
— Да, — сумеречно припечатал Черный, забирая оружие и пряча в свой скафандр. — И еще убью, будь уверен.  
Он едва не добавил «салага», но сдержался, потому что опасался по-настоящему разозлить стоящего напротив ксеноса с личиной человеческого мужчины…_

_В каюте Смога оба импостера очутились в первую же ночь после заселения. Фиол просто шел по коридору к двери своей комнаты и неожиданно оказался грубо втащен за локоть «в гости». Хозяин темной спальни при этом впечатал Тенька в стену весьма ощутимо и негромко угрожающе прорычал:  
— Какого хера ты забыл на моем корабле, безбилетник?!  
— Тихо, тихо, давай без нервов, — но лже-рекламщик не испугался. Он успел заметить жгучие взгляды импостера в свою сторону еще при посадке на «Mini-Skeld», а потому понимал — неприятного знакомства не избежать ни под каким предлогом. — Мне нужно улететь из Системы, как и тебе. Вот и всё.  
— И что, предлагаешь нам вместе это делать? Да нахуй нужно, — Смог отвернулся и возмущенно плюнул через открытую дверь в коридор. Вспомнил, что надо бы запереть ее, а когда сделал это и повернул голову обратно, то увидел перед носом черное лезвие. Растущее прямо из руки удерживаемого им чужака. Скоростной и бесшумный морфинг заставил судорожно дернуть горлом в глотке пустоты.  
— На твоем месте я бы подумал, — подлец еще и улыбнулся тому, как глаза Черного сошлись на острие «в кучку»._

_Перчатки тихо скрипнули, выпустив лиловый скафандр, и Смог был вынужден сделать шаг назад.  
— Хороший выбор, — Фиол все так же не повышал голоса, но хотя бы трансформировал лезвие обратно в руку. — Почему я «безбилетник»?  
— Потому что Компания обещала, что я буду единственным самозванцем на «Skeld», — и Черный прислонился к стене напротив, угрюмо хмурясь. — Ты что, не регистрировался?  
— Лишь полётная карточка, — виновато вздохнул незнакомец, помахав обозначенным куском пластика и сунув его обратно в карман. — Я спешил. И совсем не подумал про бюрократию.  
Они замолкли, оценивающе присматриваясь друг к другу, принюхиваясь, почти что проникая чуткостью сквозь броню и личины…  
— Да ты веган, — у Фиолетового расширились глаза. Его можно было понять: он явно не ожидал встретить рвущееся в космические пустоты агрессивное травоядное.  
— Черт, только не это, — простонал Смог, ведь нутром опознал в собрате по несчастью хищника.  
Хищника, способного, если вдруг на ум ему придет, сожрать не только экипаж, но и неудачливого своего партнера по судну…_

_И каким-то немыслимым образом они договорились держаться мирно, работать сообща, не сдавать друг друга до тех пор, пока это возможно.  
Ох, да, Черный и вообразить не мог, что однажды станет беспокоиться за хищную тварь, расстроившую его блестящие планы на одинокое выживание, что будет доверять ей себя и скрытое в теле потомство, и назовет эту проклятую богами всех планет особь своим другом…_

…Раствор соли, размешанный медиком прямо в бутыли с водой, Желтому пить ужасно не хотелось, ведь голова кружилась при мысли о том, как жидкость комом поползет по пищеводу. Однако не противиться же воле доктора. Приподнявшись на локте и зажмурившись, чтобы комната не ходила ходуном перед глазами, мужчина приложил горлышко емкости к губам и начал мелкими глотками проталкивать воду в себя. Солоноватый привкус напоминал слёзы, и Лимон был намерен съязвить на этот счет, когда опустошит бутыль до дна.  
— Я отойду проведать Циан, пока тебя бу… — фраза Розовой вдруг резко оборвалась, словно женщину отвлекли, и мысль покинула ее. Послышалось хриплое гудение, заставившее программиста резко распахнуть глаза от нахлынувшего мутного ужаса, и точно, он ожидал увидеть что-то такое: сжав женщине половину лица перчаткой, со спины напавший на Розу Черный как раз заканчивал вспарывать ей живот. Небольшой нож почти что беспрепятственно проходил сквозь плотные слои скафандра, пластинки экзоскелета, кожу и мышцы — оружием повелевала нечеловеческая сила. Подобным образом ранее Смог зарезал Оранжевого члена экипажа, что было даже сложнее, учитывая риск обнаружения на месте преступления и мощь геолога.

С пола донесся захлебывающийся кашель — подавившись, программист извергал всю воду обратно и вжимался в угол, шарахнувшись, словно зверь в западне. Самозванец заставил немощного мужчину вздрогнуть, уронив перед ним медика. Окровавленная Роза пыталась закричать, но могла лишь судорожно зажимать холодеющими руками дыру в теле, которое совсем не слушалось из-за судорог.  
Все мысли разлетелись из головы прочь, кроме грохота пульса. Из-за усилившегося головокружения Желтый смутно осознавал ощущение, захлестнувшее его — ужас перед неподвижно возвышавшимся Черным. Хоть убийца и не шевелился, он источал смертоносную тьму, заставляя не отрывать взгляда от глаз, пустых и непроглядно-черных. Внутренним пониманием программист осознал — то, что все время скрывалось в коже Смога, теперь не пользуется человеческими органами зрения, потому что в этом никогда и не нуждалось.  
Медленно присев рядом с покойницей, импостер вывернул ее руку и сорвал с рукава мини-планшетник, чтобы Желтый не добрался до него и не подал сигнал тревоги. А после — просто вышел из блока обеззараживания, уже в коридоре на пути к комнате управления встряхиваясь и возвращая себе «живой» человеческий вид. Напуская эмоции.

***

— А, Яд, ты чего тут? — Синий оглянулся на второго ремонтника, возникшего в дверях. Вернее, на ремонтницу, но Синий не знал об этом маленьком пункте биографии «товарища».  
— Я закончил с починкой, — кратко объяснила Циановая, медленно обводившая взглядом комнату. В глаза бросались свежие каляки на стенах и полуразобранный приемник, над которым как раз корпели мужчина в пошарпанном скафандре цвета темной джинсы, и единственное неспящее дитя корабля. — Вижу, ты нашел собеседника по интеллекту, Небо.  
— Иди к чертям! — обрадованно вскинулся тот.  
— Не ходи к чертям, — с кресла программиста оглянулся Фиолетовый-старший. — Лучше зайди, расскажи, что вообще ломалось.  
Он сумел застать тот краткий миг, за который промелькнула неуверенность Циановой, ее колебания между оценкой предложения и принятием решений.  
— Мне нужно вернуться к Розовой, — и все-таки Циан сделала шаг внутрь помещения.  
— Это не займет много времени…  
Но «это» могло отнять вечность.  
Про себя импостер уже предположил, что медик мертва. Осталось дождаться следующего шага напарника, и главное сейчас — выдержать хорошую мину при неизвестной игре. Тенёк откровенно нервничал внутри, и пару раз успел незаметно промокнуть перчаткой черные слезы.  
«Не торопись, умоляю», — он был готов пустить в ход ребенка, чтобы удержать Циан, уже заканчивавшую сухо отчитываться о ремонте какой-то значительной, но неведомой рекламщику части судна…

— Циан, ЦИАН!.. — всполошенный крик из коридора прервал монолог младшего ремонтника, а когда запыхавшийся Черный влетел в комнату, то едва не сбил человека в голубой броне с ног. — Желтый! Он!.. — проклятый актер, так изобразить волнение мог на каждый. — Он схватил Розу и угрожал ей!  
— Где они?! — никаких лишних вопросов, только по делу. В этом вся Циан. Увы, за вспыхнувшим стремлением спасти подругу, девушка не усомнилась в услышанном.  
— В прачечной! Скорее! — Черный выскочил обратно в коридор, и за ним метнулась лазурная молния.  
А вот встревоженный Небо с пола подняться так быстро не смог, замешкался с затекшими ногами и скидыванием с коленей плат и микропроцессоров.

Мужчина в Синем скафандре не успел даже до дверей из комнаты добраться, как его схватили за плечи дотянувшиеся сзади руки. Скафандр затрещал под пальцами, а человек в нем мимолетно удивился тому, насколько у рекламмера, оказывается, цепкая хватка.  
— Куда рванул? — доброжелательно осведомился Тенёк. — Ты мой надсмотрщик, забыл?  
— Ты ебанулся?! Надо Яду помочь! — дернувшись, ремонтник попытался свирепо отмахнуться локтем и ощутил замирание под ребрами, когда ничего не вышло. — Пусти, сучий пёс!  
— Оглянись.

Но позади мужчина не увидел привычного надоевшего уже за время полета лица, только черный его силуэт, обрезанный воротом скафандра, словно краем яркой лиловой бумаги.  
«Так не бывает…» — успел подумать и ужаснуться Син, а в следующий миг его захлестнуло, накрыло воронкой вращавшейся воды, и человек погиб.  
То, что осталось от старшего ремонтника, походило на манекен для штанов и юбок — тело от пояса до пяток, обескровленное почти полностью, а потому не фонтанирующее краснотой. Буквально — соединенные тазом ноги и немножко живота. Покачнувшись, все это с тихим шумом повалилось рядышком с разбросанными деталями приемника, вывалило остатки кишок на когда-то чистый серый пол…

Издали, искаженный пространством коридора, донесся звук пистолетного выстрела, заставивший две «капли» — большую и маленькую — переглянуться. Кто-то еще погиб на корабле. Либо это был человек, либо второй предатель — очень страшный расклад для чужаков, но такая вероятность существовала.  
— Нам пора, — сатурнианская темная вода, двойник рекламщика по имени Отто, носившая не свой скафандр и пропускные карточки с псевдонимом «Тенёк» протянула руку к своему детенышу, а все это время жавшийся у стены придаток принял отцовскую ладонь, непроизвольно считывая чувства.  
Хотелось, чтобы наступил конец неведению. Неважно, какой: даже если в живых остались два человека, то людской экипаж победит, двоим сразу Фиол не сможет сопротивляться сейчас, сразу после убийства, ведь молекулярная структура воды еще не перестроилась заново в режим «охоты».  
Если Смог погиб…  
Об этом не хотелось и думать.

***

Когда Циановый примчался и с грохотом ворвался в очистительную, то недалеко отползший от лежанки в поисках оружия для защиты Лимон успел ощутить вспышку ликования — товарищ жив!  
— Циан…  
— Заткнись, или сдохнешь, — однако та не удостоила его вниманием, сразу сбрякав коленями по полу рядом с остывающим телом Розочки.  
— Циан, Черный — убийца! — не выдержал Лимон.  
— Он сказал, что это ты, — хмуро оборвала его Яд, у которой прямо сейчас за хладнокровным выражением лица творился внутренний разрыв, а душа падала в стылую пропасть от боли потери и одиночества. Было поздно доверять обоим мужчинам, когда на руках хладный труп возлюбленной, которую убил кто-то из них, либо сразу двое.

В следующий миг похолодел и программист, ведь сквозь неизменно-равнодушный свет коридора пророс черный силуэт. Циан оглянулась, и метившая в затылок пуля прошла через лицо, пробив сначала визор, потом голову и заднюю часть шлема, да застряв в шкафчике для полотенец. Под отчаянный крик Желтого, младший ремонтник мягко повалилась в бордовую лужу рядом с мертвой женщиной.  
— Т… так это ты испортил передачу сигнала? — не самый ожидаемый первый вопрос к возможному убийце, но запихнувший пистолет в ботинок Черный не собирался осуждать бледного компьютерщика, у которого испарина на лбу превратилась в капли размером с ягоды.  
— Не я, — кратко отозвался импостер, после чего ногой открыл один из ящиков бельевого бокса и вынул пару простыней, чистых, свежих. Не смущаясь больше присутствия свидетеля, он начал упаковывать трупы для похоронной церемонии, вовсе не заботясь тем, что ткань моментально побагровела.

Из коридора донеслись осторожные шаги: тяжелые взрослые, и полегче — явно детские. Когда в дверном проеме нарисовалась тень, Лимон успел испытать мимолетный всплеск надежды на что-то… Но глухая тоска тут же накрыла с головой, потому что Фиол не только не испугался открывшейся картины, но и, похоже, был успокоен увиденным.  
— Что с Синим? — Смог спросил это у напарника, не оборачиваясь.  
— Нужна половинка простыни, — поступил честный ответ, и тогда уже сидящий самозванец оглянулся, с недоумением.  
— От него что-то осталось?..  
— Ноги, — и Тенёк решил объяснить, не дожидаясь дальнейших вопросов: — Я не настолько проголодался, чтоб хватать целиком.  
— Мог бы впрок…  
— Это не так работает.

Они разговаривали между собой привычно, почти равнодушно, и нисколько не стеснялись чужих ушей. Словно бы человеческого свидетеля не существовало, уже. Импостеры попросту не брали его в расчет, и это рождало в душе мужчины глухое раздраженное бесстрашие смертника, то самое, при появлении которого становится наплевать на все возможные ужасы.  
— Не хотелось бы встревать в ваше милое семейное воркование, но я еще тут, — программист сам не заметил, как сжал в испятнанных шрамами пальцах свою простынь, побывавшую меньше чем за полчаса и в крови, и в воде, и бог еще знает в чем. — И жажду узнать, мне самому завернуться, — он кивнул на упакованное тело медика, — или кто из вас поможет?  
На растерянный взгляд Фиола второй самозванец только пожал плечом.  
— Сам решай, Тенёк, твой же пленник.

Молчаливый контакт глаза в глаза. «Сок» не понимал эмоций Желтого, но чувствовал себя на редкость некомфортно, и вообще, хотелось уйти да спать лечь, чтобы спокойно переварить поглощенное.  
— Ты видел, как я убил капитана? — негромко спросила темная вода, замерши статуей рядом с лежанкой.  
— Не уверен, — на лице программиста за считанные минуты отобразился несвойственный возраст, а на глаза легла тень. — Было похоже на сон.  
— Это явь, — с каким-то особым сожалением опроверг рекламщик. Дотянувшись рукой до головы замершего человека, Фиол потрогал его потный лоб, после чего лизнул палец. — Поздравляю, яд уже покинул твой организм. Завтра сможешь встать на ноги.

Словно в издёвку, рядом с шумом поднялся Смог, одну спеленутую «мумию» закинув на плечо, а вторую ухватив за ноги. Когда мужчина, нагруженный, словно складской носильщик, вышел из комнаты обеззараживания, то оставил за собой размазанную кровавую дорожку.  
Запах ужаснейший только сейчас добрался до носа, и Лимона снова вывернуло вхолостую.  
— Мне кажется, что с нами ты жить не сможешь, — прокомментировал Фиол.  
— Считаешь? Щас водички попью и в строю буду, — съязвил в ответ программист. — Вольюсь в вашу веселую коллаборацию преступников.  
— Я подумаю, что с тобой делать, а пока что вставай, — Тенёк протянул руки и взял мужчину за локти, помогая подняться. — Здесь нужна хорошая уборка…

***

— Зачем ты поменял наши кислородные рюкзаки местами?  
— Видишь ли… — в навигационной было пусто и тихо, маятник на панели не стучал шариками. Желтый и Фиолетовый сидели в креслах пилотов, рассматривая приближающуюся звезду. Это светило системы, в которой располагается планета Полюс, изначально конечная точка пути корабля «Skeld». Звезда красная, словно обнаженная рана. — Я хотел забрать твой скафандр, но передумал, по многим причинам. Однако, ничто не помешает мне забрать часть этого скафандра, красивую, желтенькую~  
— Чертов фетишист, — невеселая усмешка.

В системе Полюса очень холодно, и Тенёк рад, что летит мимо. А вот своему недружелюбному товарищу может только посочувствовать, хотя четкий выбор мужчины ясен — он собирается приземляться, вместе с крио-отсеком и детьми, спящими в капсулах беспробудным сном, спасающим от осознания сиротства.  
— Твой сын… придаток, как ты говоришь, — Лимон побарабанил пальцами по гладкой панели. — Он убивал?..  
— Нет, — слегка удивленно возразил Тенёк. — Он еще маленький. Пока что я охочусь за него тоже.  
— Хорошо, — непонятно проговорил мужчина, но сатурнианец уловил нотку облегчения в голосе.  
— Тебе пора на заморозку, — импостер проводил тоскливым взглядом чужие руки, убравшиеся с панели, и вернул внимание пейзажу за лобовым стеклом. — Удачного приземления…  
— Да. Прощай, двойник Отто.

Хренов космос, до сих пор радужно-прекрасный, как черный опал, простирался вокруг всеми своими неизмеримыми глубинами.  
Корабль «финишировал» на орбите маленького бело-сиреневого планетоида и аварийно сбросил там целый отсек. Истосковавшиеся по посылкам с родины колонисты в приземлившемся «сюрпризе» нашли помимо ящиков с припасами капсулы, в которых один выживший астронавт и четверо детей, а еще — видеопослание, где человек в фиолетовом скафандре и с усталым равнодушным лицом заявил, что поскольку почти вся команда корабля погибла при странных обстоятельствах, судно на орбите не останется, и вообще подлежит уничтожению.  
«Позаботьтесь о выживших», — попросил он напоследок, после чего послание завершилось.

Огромный «Skeld», отлично различимый в стоявший на балконе научного центра телескоп, улетал от планеты все дальше во тьму, пока не превратился в крохотную сияющую точку и не пропал совсем.


End file.
